


Small blessings

by trenchcoatsandbowties



Series: tiny steps at a time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome Bobby, Awesome Jody Mills, Baby Castiel, Canon Divergence, Cuddles, Cute Castiel, De-Aged Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fledgling Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Lullabies, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Nerd Sam, Nests, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scared Castiel, Season 7 divergent, Singing, Wings, Worried Castiel, baby feeding, bath times, bee documentaries, castiel!wings, messy baby eating, story time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowties/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for Castiel to complete the spell sending the Leviathans and lost souls back to purgatory his body has to compensate to seal it. This results in him being reduced to a small child with beautiful raven wings sprouting from his back.</p><p>This is story of when the Winchesters after a month of raising their bundle of joy leave to go on a short hunt, leaving the ever patient Bobby Singer to look after one year old Castiel. Everything will be absolutely fine.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody this is my first ever fic so please don't hate me too much. I'm very determined to finish this fic but I am a very busy uni student so it may take sometime to finish. I really hope you guys enjoy it!!! I would love comments and feedback : )
> 
> enjoy!!!

 

"Oh for heavens...!" Bobby sighed as the muffled crying from down the hall started up again. It was relentless, and he was running out of options before he threw the angel out the window.  
He thought with the amount of moping and tears Cas had done that day he would have been out like a light. But no. The distressed cries continued to sing down the landing.

He understood that Cas missed Dean, and he was more vulnerable now that things had changed, but it was 3 in the Goddamn morning! Bobby may be made of stronger stuff but even he needs his sleep and this was the second night in a row he's had to put up with this.  
"I've had enough of this...." Bobby grumbled climbing out of his warm bed and padding down to the bathroom to pick up his emergency sleeping pills and quickly running down stairs to make up a warm bottle of milk plus ‘magic angel sleeping dust’. Then now armed with some angel sleeping milk went into Castiel's room. 

There in the nest of blankets, sheets and Dean smelling things was the miserable little angel with his large raven wings and trench coat wrapped around him. His eyes were red and puffy, full of tired tears with a small pout to match. Bobby turned on the lamp at the bedside and sat next to the whimpering angel and patted his back. "Ok Cas, time to sleep" Bobby gently said as he repositioned Cas into his arms and on his lap.  
It was obvious the angel was exhausted but with Dean away what little comfort and routine that had been built was destroyed. The angel was lost. It was hard to sooth the hurt.  
Ever since Castiel sent the leviathans back to purgatory things had never been the same. To compensate for the ritual and make sure it was completed, his body and mind changed. Cas would be considered a normal human baby if it wasn't for the two giant wings nestled on his back. He had hunger, needed sleep, raging emotions, everything.  
Hence the last 3 weeks had been strained and after Sam did some research on child development, he reckoned Cas had now been transformed into a one year old baby.

The angel immediately snuggled into bobby' t-shirt staining it with tears, “it’s ok Cas, I know you miss him but he'll be back soon"

"Dee an’ 'am..." Cas sniffled.

"Yes, Dean and Sam will be back in a few days, but in the meantime it's time to sleep" Bobby soothed and gently offered the bottle of milk, which Cas sleepily began to drink. It wasn't long till he started relax and nods off almost finishing the bottle "that's it Cas. Good boy" and with that Bobby lay him down and tucked Castiel in with his trench coat and fluffy, downy blanket. And with that Bobby turned off the lamp and went back to his nice warm bed to hopefully catch at least 4 hours of sleep.

It all started 3 days ago, when Bobby was settling back into his role of agent Willis and hunter parenting, making sure Garth didn't get thrown to the floor by a pissed off suspicious police officer. It was a wonder that boy hadn't gotten himself killed.  
It felt good to get back to the normality of things, as much as normal gets in Bobby' world, ever since the shit storm of angel drama that had hit the house four weeks ago. However it was too good to last.  
After laying rest to another grouchy egotistical suit, Bobby put the put the phone down to see two, very guilty looking Winchesters.

"Hey Bobby..." Sam awkwardly greeted.  
"Hey boys...."

The brothers shoved their hands in their pockets. Dean finding a very interesting bit of ceiling to look at and Sam started to warm up his best puppy eyes. Bobby knew that look all too well. Which meant Bobby was really going to regret this conversation.  
They were going to ask him for a favour, and a pretty big ugly one too.

"You do realise I'm an old man and would actually like to be doing stuff with my time before I die instead of looking at you constipated idjits"

Sam and Dean gulped while shuffling awkwardly," well Bobby" Dean began “Sam found a case in Mississippi of a haunting..."

"And you want to take the case" Bobby grumbled "but the reason you two look like you might wet yourselves is coz that means leaving a certain angel behind. With me"

"Right on the nail" Sam scratched his neck  
“  
It’s just...I'm...I need to get out of this house and away for a bit! I don't mind looking after Cas but it’s so draining and I need a break! I want to have a few nights where I can sleep in my own bed without having a clumsy angle hitting me in the face with his gargantuan wings or being careful not to trip over the angel that is glued to my side all day! It's suffocating" Dean exclaimed 

Bobby new he had a point. Cas was a handful and Dean was taking the brunt. The angel needed so much attention just to make sure he didn't swallow loose change or hexed objects laying around the household. Also although Cas had his own nest in his own room, he frequently wound up sneaking into Dean’s bed. Not that they can figure out how he opens the latch to deans door.

As if on queue, Cas crawled into the kitchen and settled himself next to Dean and cooed as Dean stroked his hair. 

"He's doing a lot better Bobby, I mean, he's starting to listen more, he's happy to watch the discovery channel or kid films, he doesn't get quite so much food everywhere-" Dean pleaded.

"Yes that maybe true but your forgetting to mention the fact he can't function without you, he needs constant supervision, has night terrors, and is incontinent!"  
The pregnant silence was broken with a little sob, drawing everyone's attention to a shaky Castiel.

"Oh Cas" Dean sighed and crouched down to give Cas a hug, which Cas melted into. "He's not trying to mean," Dean shot a scolding glare at Bobby "he's just a bit grumpy"  
Cas began to coo and sniffle but settled against Dean’s chest as dean picked him up.

"Look. I know it's by no means ideal, but we just need a small break. We've found nothing to reverse Cas' regression and wings, and we might as well take a case instead of sitting on our asses"

"And what do you propose for Cas, coz this ain't like there rainbows coming out of my ass. He isn’t going to be happy being alone with me instead of you"  
"I can teach you everything Cas needs, and he likes you plenty. It'll only be a few days, just a simple salt and burn, just....please?"

Bobby knew he couldn't win this, as much as this was gonna be a pain in the ass for him, Dean and Sam needed some space from Cas. Although Castiel had healed Sam's wall and stopped the world from himself and purgatory's rejects, it was a raw wound and needed time to heal.

He reckoned if he didn't allow this the pressure may well start to rise, and they didn't want to do something stupid. After all Cas was just a child and he needed safety. 

"...alright"

"Thank you Bobby " Dean exhaled 

"But I do have rules"

"Yeah whatever you need Bobby" Sam reassured.

"That little rug rat is gonna miss you like crazy, both of you. So you have to promise to call. At least once a day. Phone, video, Morse code I don't care. Just so he and I know you’re ok. You leave a list of everything and I mean everything, there's not exactly a lore I can go to when there's shit I don't know."

"Awww look at you being all mother hen" Dean cheeked but was met with a stoney glare.

"I mean it Dean. He goes crazy enough you going to the bathroom let alone another state! So call for my sake cos I'm the one who gonna have to deal with it, and finally you tell him what's going on, I'm not having him think you evaporated into thin air."

Dean looked down at the now sleeping angel, with a tinge of sadness. "Yeah will do, Bobby" Dean muttered quietly.

"Good. When are ya guys leavin'?" 

"Tomorrow morning" Sam said "get everything ready tonight and give Cas a bit more time with Dean."

"Well you better put him down, and let him sleep, it's gonna be a lot harder to pack with him trying to weigh ya down"

Dean gave a muted nod as he went to settle cas in the living room cot, that they stole from the baby store a few miles out, Dean refused to spend that much money on a 'hunk of wood'. He then tucked one of the few soft blankets they had managed to procure, gently around Castiel's body. He stirred a little but quickly calmed, looking peaceful and content.

Dean let out a soft sigh, “this is going to be harder than I thought", coz as much as that kid had been giving Dean grief, Bobby new a strong profound bond had grown, much like how mothers and fathers have with their children.

"Dean as hard as it maybe, you both need a little time to yourselves" Sam reassured "it'll only be about 3 days, 6 tops, you can't be stuck together 24/7, it'll be fine."

"I guess you're right" Dean shrugged "let's get ready, he'll be awake in 2 hours" not wanting think about it too much more. Bobby could tell he was desperate for some independence, to go back to work, to get back to the family business of hunting things and saving people, but things were different.

He could practically see the worried questions hanging over him. Was it too soon? Should I wait? Should I let someone else deal with it? Do I really want this? What if I get hurt? 

But Winchesters were first and foremost, stubborn. If Dean Winchester was going to do something he was going to do it, no matter how much pain it caused. 

So with determination set, Dean set off upstairs to pack.

 

As Dean promised Castiel slumbered for a good 2 hours peacefully, unaware of the guilty looks being cast over him. Bobby, though he dare admit it, could never get over the cuteness that their little baby exuded, as he slowly sat himself up, hair all moving like a wave to form a soft off centred spike at the side of his head. His little fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, letting out a sleepy yawn. 

"Afternoon Cas" Bobby greeted

"Ahhnoo bubee" Cas crooned with a small smile brightening his face. 

"Ahhh that's close enough for me" Bobby smiled, picking up the content angel, giving a little tickle. Cas giggled delightedly, burrowing into Bobby's chest. 

"Come on trouble, let's scrounge some grub up. You must be hungry sleeping through lunch and all"

"Ungee" Cas mumbled, still enjoying the warmth radiating from the hunter.

"Ok bud, let's see what we got"

When Castiel was transformed, the Winchesters had gone a little nuts on the research, down right terrified they would 'screw up' their new charge. They had never had to care for a child longer than a few days, and not a clue beyond that they poop, cry, and eat. With Castiel not being a young baby they couldn't just give him formula and hope for the best. That would have been easy. Instead, Cas was at the age children would have gone through weaning and on solids, but as the Winchesters found, or rather Sam, it was going to be a little trickier.

Cas was fussy. Where normal children got used to sweet and more importantly bitter foods at a younger age and right time, Castiel had had barely any food in his entire existence. Even the textures of foods were proving to be difficult. So for now it was a very narrow diet of mushy baby porridge, banana, and pasta. It also turns out, Cas like many other babies has a taste for all things sweet, especially honey.

But Sam, as Dean would never stop saying, was a health freak, and he was concerned if they indulged t0o much in Cas's taste for sugar he would up looking like Violet Beauregarde only miniature and with horrific diabetes or sever vitamin deficiency. Which is why Cas has been put on a strict experimental healthy toddler diet, in an effort to find other good things he likes.

Which is why Bobby's kitchen looks like a freaking bomb hit it. There were pots and pans filled with various stewed, poached, steamed, blended and mashed vegetable and fruits, as well other utensils spilling out of the sink.

"I gonna kill that idjit, I know he's doing it in your best interest but he could learn to tidy away his shit every once and awhile" 

"'am ,'am, 'am" Cas babbled 

"Yeah that idjit. Right let’s see what we're trying to get down you today"

Bobby looked down at the stained, grubby week timetable Sam had scrawled on the cluttered table.

"Ok it looks like stewed Apple and then some spinach salad" Bobby muttered trying to hide his face of disdain from Cas "Well I'm certainly glad I'm not the one eating this. We can at least do the apple" Bobby grumbled, going to the fridge where further Sam carnage had been inflicted with what seemed like hundreds of Sample bowls, with neat labels of their concoctions. Fortunately Sam was also a massive nerd and had alphabetised them.

"Right, Apple, stewed here we go" 

Cas just happily dribbled on Bobby's shoulder with his hand providing a temporary meal. 

With his kitchen table out of commission Bobby decided to just let the little one eat in the living room at the coffee table. After setting the food down with a little toddler spoon, Bobby found a wooden stool to sit the angel on.

"Go on kid eat up, and remember no musical Disney sunshine till you've had at least 5 spoons full, got it"

Castiel offered a little pout with some petulant babble but otherwise, for once in his miniature life started to eat the food.

Bobby stood gobsmacked. After weeks of tantrums and crying just to get one spoon full of anything down Castiel was a nightmare. Now he was actually grinning, enjoying his stewed apple dish.

"Well I be damned"

"What was that Bobby" Sam asked waltzing into the living room with a pile of washing in hand.

Bobby didn't even need to point at this minor miracle, to have Sam drop the clothes, mouth imitating a fish. 

Castiel seemed to find this hysterical as he started to giggle, hands and face covered in globs of apple.

"Cas...did you eat your food?!" Sam dramatically exclaimed.

Castiel continued to laugh trying to hide his enjoyment behind his sticky hands. 

"Is it actually in your tummy! I guess I'm going to have check!" and in one quick swoop Sam picked the toddler up and threw him a little in the air. Castiel squealed with delight as Sam started to blow raspberries on his clothed tummy, before putting his ear to it. 

"Oh my goodness I can hear lots of Apple in there! What a good boy, I'm so proud!"

Castiel's wings flapped excitedly against his back, as he shrieked with glee.

"Come here mister!" Sam said as he pulled his little one into a massive moose hug. 

"God you would have thought you won the freakin' lottery." Bobby smirked.

"I think this is the parent equivalent" Sam beamed "2 weeks Bobby, 2 weeks! And he's finally eating something that isn't the same manufactured rubbish! Happily I might say!" Giving Cas another raspberry kiss on the cheek and stroked his ruffled feathers back into place. The angel welcomed the comfort.

Castiel loved his wings being massaged like this. It was a relaxing reassurance that he hadn't experienced before, and it made him feel safe. Loved. 

"Da da ba, 'am"

"Ok Cas, ok. Do you wanna watch a movie" 

"Eeoh ah I!"

"Lilo and stitch hey, ok bud"

Sam settled the angel in the middle of the sofa and grabbed the angel's beloved coat to tuck around him, which Castiel dutifully patted down with his small hands. 

"Dee an 'am?" Cas asked patting the empty spaces beside him. 

"Um... In a few minutes buddy, Dean and I have some things to finish up first ok" 

"Otay... Bubee?" Cas asked giving Bobby with the biggest sad puppy eyes he could muster. This kid was making him soft. 

"Alright, just no water works ok"

"Otay" Cas smiled as Bobby sank in to the sofa while Sam put the DVD in the player. Next thing Bobby knew there was beige trench coat covering his lap as the small angel tried to share the improve blanket, that was a bit too heavy for his young arms. Once castiel was satisfied he snuggles into Bobby’s side and a warm arm curled around him.

Bobby was just glad he hadn't really seen this film before, not really. He had seen snippets but had manage to excuse himself from the joyful experience, and leave one of the long suffering Winchesters to enjoy the magic. 

Besides this was better than having a screaming match which they could often find themselves in with Cas. So much nicer. 

Just a shame it wasn't to last.

Cas was happily watching the film for a good hour, when Dean walked into the living room. Of course Dean being the sunshine of Castiel's life, his attention went out the window.

"Dee! Dee!" Cas clapped, stretching his arms to be picked up.

"Heya bud" Dean said tiredly and groaned as he picked cas up. "I think you're getting heavier buddy!" Which was met by a bitch face from Sam and Bobby as if to say, 'are you actually kidding me'. Fortunately cas was ignorant to the implications of the comment, too happy lightly patting Dean's face. "Nah I'm just kidding, your perfect the way you are, don't listen to the media and other evil stuff. What are we watching here?" Dean asked already fully knowing the answer. He's watched this film at least a thousand times, could quote it word for word. 

But Castiel loved it so it didn't matter. He did had a soft spot for children's films. He could still vaguely remember enjoying the lion king on their crappy VCR player, in his mum's arms while she ran her fingers delicately through his hair. Despite the arguments his mum and dad had been having at the time, there was always time to be with his mum and watch a good film.

 

"Eeoh!" Cas beamed.

"Of course" Dean smiled warmly, but Bobby saw there was a tinge of sadness in there, recognising Dean try to work up the courage to tell Cas about his excursion to hunt ghosts. 

"Dean, maybe now is not-"

"I know Bobby but....I don't think I can hold out much longer before I lose my nerve" Dean winced. "Hey Cas, have something I need to tell you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for all the positive feedback!!! It's so nice to hear what you guys think. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this next instalment, enjoy!

The conversation was awful. One year olds clearly do not have the comprehension that the Winchesters needed to make that conversation ok. When Dean was saying "it's just going to be a few days, we'll be back before you know it" all Cas could hear was "we're abandoning you". 

It didn't take long for those baby blues to well up and flood.

No matter how many "it'll be fine, Bobby will look after you until we get back, you can watch as many films as you like and do lots of fun things" the damage had been done. 

He could not, and would not be consoled. He screamed at the top of his lungs and tightly gripped to Dean's chest, not daring to let him go for a second, in the fear he would leave on the spot. Dean had been pacing and bobbing him for almost an hour and a half, starting to wonder if his arms would just fall off.

All Bobby knew, it was giving everyone a headache. He could see Dean was starting to regret this plan of action.

"Shhhh shhhh shhh cas... Calm down...please!" Dean pleaded "look we can watch Frozen or finding nemo or both! Anything just calm down!"

However the fact of the matter was that Cas knew Dean would be leaving the next morning, no matter how much Dean promised or consoled. He was being left behind .

"Dee ay!" Cas sobbed.

"I'm sorry Cas, but me and Sammy need to go on this hunt, we'll be back in a few days!"

Bobby groaned, this same conversation was repeating its self for the 100th time and Bobby just about had enough.

"For the love of god Dean he ain't gonna understand 'a few days' he doesn't have a concept of time!" He grumbled getting to his feet and going to grab the dusty Calender stashed in the kitchen.

"Castiel." Bobby said sternly catching the miserable angel's attention, "Come have a look at this with me" Cas quietened a little, still catching his breathes on heavy sobs, still weeping fat woeful tears. 

Bobby walked over to the battered sofa and got Dean and Cas to sit down next to him.  
Bobby flipped the calendar to the current month "right, now Cas, that box is today," Bobby said, demonstrating by taking Cas' Small had and placing it gently on the date "and Dean and Sam will be going tomorrow," Bobby continued to demonstrate, waiting for castiel to resettle over that inevitable information "now they'll be gone for 1,2,3 days. That's not a big number is it. That's 2 nights sleeping and 3 days of us doing some other stuff, ok?"

Castiel nodded but his pitiful pout was still making his feelings known. 

"Then Dean and Sam will come home and give you lots of Hugs and all that other lovey crap they do, ok."

"Tay" Cas sniffled, seeming a bit more settled, even if he wasn't happy with the situation.

"Now Dean is gonna give you a nice bath, then he's gonna put you in your pyjamas, read you a story, give you your bottle, and put you to bed, okay, nothing's changing tonight everything is happening as normal. ya got that" 

"Dee ay I bed" Cas said pitifully.

"For tonight Cas. But while Dean and Sasquatch over there are away, it'll be you and me bud, and we will be just fine, nothing bad is gonna happen"

"No bad" Castiel echoed, whimpering ever so slightly as he loosened his grip on Dean's shirt.

"That's right, now off you go for your bath with Dean" Bobby said giving Dean the classic 'your an idjit' look.

"Come on Cas, those rubber ducks aren't going to stop those pesky pirates by themselves" Dean said tiredly trying to perk up a little as he hoisted Castiel back on to his hip, and trundled upstairs to the bathroom. 

Bobby sunk deeper into the sofa with a deep sigh, letting his eye lids relax heavily knowing he could quite happily fall asleep then and there, even if it was barely seven o'clock. Sam moved to do the same, but was stopped short when a gruff agitated "don't you dare..." Came from under Bobby's ragged cap.

"But Bobby-"

"No. My sofa, my rules. I'm tired and have a crippling headache, and you are and your brother are the cause of said headache. Whether you like it or not. My sofa sanctuary will not be ruined by your giant limbs"

Sam gave an annoyed glare but resided to sitting in the less comfortable wooden chair by the desk. He knew Bobby was right. Bobby was always right.

"You got everything sorted?"

"Yeah pretty much, I checked the reports again earlier, no more deaths but there was some casualties, bunch of kids trying to play hide and seek in a house with a pissed off poltergeist did not go well."

"Yeah well...just don't get your brother killed. I'm not sure Cas would take it that well"

"Hey! What about me?!" Sam said indignantly.

"I'm sure he would get over you alright, as long as he still has his favourite with him" bobby smirked "where as I'm pretty certain he'd smite us on the spot if we let Dean get his ass toasted."

"Yeah I suppose" Sam chuckled "but I promise bobby we won't take any unnecessary risks-"

"You better not. If you get yourselves killed, I'll come and kill you myself"

"Ok Bobby" Sam said with a small smile.

They revealed in the calm and almost silence, enjoying the distant sounds of splashing and hysterical baby laughing coming from upstairs, with the sound of pirate Dean being taken down by some very perturbed ducks.

 

It wasn't long after, a very soaked Dean came downstairs with Castiel wrapped up with a fluffy white towel which hooded over his soft curls on his head, the biggest grin beaming on his face.

"Looks like someone had some fun" Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah someone really did," Dean smiled giving Cas a little tickle, drawing out another giggle and wriggle from the angel,"those wings can really splash when they want to, but now I need to get changed, can you get him dressed Sam?"

"Yeah of course" Sam said immediately rising to the task with a, "come here trouble", bringing the angel into his arms. 

"I'll be back in a minute cas and then we'll have a story ok" giving Castiel one last smile before heading up stairs. 

"Right lets get you dry then a nappy and PJs on yeah, what do you say about that?"

"Da da am'!" 

"Yeah! Ok buddy." Sam then took Castiel over to their impromptu changing area, where a basket of all different clothing for the angel had been stored, as well as an extensive supply of nappies. Sam laid Cas on changing mat they had managed to procure, even though Castiel was slightly too big for it. 

It had taken a good while for the winchesters to get used to the more...unglamorous side of child care. Upon the realisation of a 'dirty bomb', as Dean liked to call them, there would be without fail, at least ten good Rock Paper Scissors matches until one of them lost and took upon their dirty defeat. The majority of the time Dean lost. 

This meant that Sam had gained hours of pleasure watching his brother struggle to hold it together, or even get a surprise friendly fire from Cas, and watch Dean's face contort with barely contained horror, while he and Cas laughed themselves into stitches. 

Sam was sometimes lucky enough to have his phones video app open and rolling, so he could enjoy the moment forever and ever. Also for blackmail, should he find Dean is being particular insufferable. 

 

However it had to become easier, Sam was, as a matter of fact, practically unfazed these days by nappy changing but it was still fun to make Dean do it. He was surprised that Dean was so affected by the sometimes noxious smell, given the amount of gross crap they've had to deal with over the years. 

Fortunately this time Cas was as fresh as a daisy, so after the careful dry patting of the Angel's wings and body, it was only a matter of putting on a fresh clean nappy and his pyjamas which that night was a soft powder blue onesie that covered his feet. Cas happily gurgled while he sucked on his fingers as Sam did up the final poppers on his leg. 

"There we go, all done. Your getting a lot better at this aren't you trouble," Sam praised. It was definitely a ginormous milestones they had managed to overcome in their short time with baby Cas. Previously, Cas would have to be battled in and out of clothes. He screamed as if he still had his angelic voice and throwing his limbs and wings in any which way. There were times that Sam and Dean would just get a nappy on him then let him have an hour or two to be otherwise clothing free, just to save them from an ever building stress and injuries.

In the end they realised Castiel had felt restricted by clothes as well as hating the fight to put him in them. This meant exchanging all the clothes they had for Castiel for baggier and more downy soft ones, which they painstakingly modified for his appendages to easily slot through the back and still keep him warm. Fair to say they couldn't have survived with out Jodie mills and her magic ways with a needle and thread.

"Right lets go find Dean, mister" Sam said helping Castiel to stand on the floor taking his hands in his. Cas immediately took off on his still unsteady legs, with the comfort that Sam wasn't going to let him fall. 

It had become clear that Castiel was having to start from the beginning on many things, one being walking. It had meant that Dean had lost all independence as he became the one solely responsible for transporting his new charge to his chosen destinations or incur his wrath. 

However, it was decided that it would be better for Dean to have the use off his arms back. This hence led to the hard truth that he would have to put cas down and suffer the consequences. 

It was one of the greatest moments of frustration, as Dean had to slowly teach his fledgling to even get himself crawling, instead of stuck sobbing on his front on the floor as tried desperately to move and wriggle forward to Dean. It was long and arduous especially when Dean wanted nothing more than to just pick Castiel up and forget the whole venture.

However they will never forget the pure bliss and joy they experienced when Cas crawled for the first time over to Dean, while they were having breakfast on a Thursday morning. Bobby even made blueberry and maple syrup pancakes specially to celebrate.

So Although walking is still yet to be achieved the Winchesters are a little relieved, given a crawling Castiel is a hard to find and catch one. The amount of times Dean was left trying to chase a giggly angel for his bath had been endless, as well as hilarious on Bobby and Sam's part. Especially when Dean forgot that he was in fact taller than many of the tables and counters Cas would decide to crawl under, earning himself some pretty impressive injuries that could rival his hunting ones. Sam was considering keeping a tally chart.

So Sam and Castiel set off upstairs, Sam helping Cas to jump the steps, drawing out sweet giggles from the angel. 

 

When they reached the landing Sam stopped letting the angel find his feet again. "Where's that Dean, Cas uh? Can you find him?" Sam said a little loudly so that Cas was still entertained but so Dean knew they were on the way and he didn't get a 'scare' which had happened one to many times for Sam's liking.

"Dee 'oom!" Squealed as if hadn't seen Dean in forever let alone ten minutes ago. 

"Yeah? You know what I think you're right, shall we go have a look?" Sam said, but the question was barely heard as Cas tried to shoot off towards Dean's room, tugging Sam along with barely contained excitement "ok buddy" Sam chuckled leading the way.

When they came to Dean's door Sam noticed it was slightly off the latch, and Dean was indeed appropriately dressed.

"Right Cas you ready to knock this door open?" Sam asked, receiving a very excited bouncing from the angel. Sam then picked Castiel up and gently swung him saying "and a one, and a two, and a three!" Before making his feet tap the door open, which never failed to make Castiel giggle with glee.

Inside they found Dean dressed in his green plaid pyjama bottoms and a loose black t-shirt, finishing putting away the duffel bags for their trip the next day, of course Castiel was oblivious.

"Dee dee da!" Cas babbled cheerfully.

"Hey sport! Aww look at you in your new pyjamas, your definitely eye candy for the ladies handsome" Dean chuckled but Sam looked a little unimpressed "but of course that for when your a little older". 

However the angel wasn't really focused on what he was saying and instead was struggling to walk towards Dean. This meant enjoying watching Sam trying to keep ahold of Cas' hands as he started to flap his wings strongly in excitement. 

Deciding it was probably better Cas didn't fall flat on his face, he picked up his adoring angel into a gripping hug, helping to calm the angel down by lightly swaying from side to side as he stroked his wings. 

"There we go, did Sam dowse you with sugar your practical exploding with energy" Dean joked.

"Yeah in his wildest dreams" Sam smiled.

"Speaking of which we need to get you to bed mister it's nearly half seven!" Dean said looking down at the angel in his arms who was tightly curled against him, with his top scrunched up in his tiny fists. 

"Someone certainly looks ready for bed" Sam said quietly with a small smile.

"Yeah he certainly is, come on little man lets go." Dean said and carried Castiel down the hall to the Angels room. 

"Can you grab his bottle Sam?" Dean hollered as he entered Cas' room.

"Yeah sure I'll be back in a minute" Sam called back as he headed down stairs.

Castiel's room may have been the smallest but it was the cosiest room in the whole Singer household. What had once been a random storage space, drab, full of clutter and dust, was now a haven of colour and comfort.

They had originally tried to have Cas sleep in the cot at night as well as the short time during the day but the angel had other ideas. In the early days, they recognised that when Castiel was getting tired he would start to grab his comforters, cushions and blankets, then start to pull them around him to make a vague circle shape, before promptly falling asleep on top it. Castiel was far from conventional child. 

Which lead to Sam and Dean spending a very pleasant afternoon making a more durable nest. It was the size of a double bed and took up most of the floor space, and was made up various pillows and colourful blankets they outsourced from the thrift store. The reason it was so big for such a small child was that they could also enjoy lying down with Castiel as they settled him to sleep. Even after Castiel fell asleep Dean and Sam would often stay a few minutes longer, just to enjoy the peace and warmth the room held.

They also bought some night lights as well as some fairy lights meaning that the room wasn't plunged into to total darkness but instead resonated with a delicate glow of warm pinks and golds, so that Castiel could find his way at night and not be too terrified by the dark. 

Of course there were a few extra editions to the nest such as a couple of Dean's odd socks and t shirts, which Dean occasionally dipped into if he ran out of clothes, and Castiel's trench coat, when it wasn't dragged around and left somewhere else around the house.

Dean lay Castiel down in the centre of the nest and let the angel knead and arrange his spot, while Dean grabbed a book off the shelf. It was a small collection but enough, they had a couple of classics like spot the dog, Mog the cat, and Beatrix potter classics, but tonight it was some Roald Dahl with Charlie and the chocolate factory. Arguably it might be a bit complex for a normal one year old, but Castiel seemed to grasp it. Most of the time though it wasn't even the story that mattered, just listening to Dean voice, soothed Castiel and helped him drop off to sleep.

"Right Cas where did we get too, huh?" Dean spoke quietly, helping to keep the calm quiet atmosphere.

"wiver Dee" Cas whispered in reply, snuggling in closer to Dean's side resting his small head on Dean's left shoulder. 

"Of course well done Cas," dean praised as he tried to open the book to the page he dog eared the night before, with his left arm still pinned by Cas. Once he found his place he grabbed the red and gold blanket by Cas' side and pulled it over the pair of them. "Right lets see...ahhh yes here we go, you ready Cas?"

"Ess Dee" Cas smiled trying to stifle a little lion yawn as Dean called them.

"Ok bud, ...."

Dean read for about five minutes till Sam came in with Cas' bottle of milk and also Cas' trench coat which he carefully tucked Cas in and handed Dean the bottle, before leaving quietly, not wanting to further disturb Dean and Castiel.

 

It was only another ten minutes, however, till castiel was softly snoring and drooling a little on Dean's t-shirt, bottle still half full. However Dean couldn't bare to move. 

He couldn't bare the thought of not enjoying this moment with Cas tomorrow, to instead leaving this serenity to be caught in the storm and danger of hunting without him. Even if it was a few days. 

Castiel looked so peaceful in his slumber, his wings twitching from time to time, a small smile playing on his face, and Dean knew that wouldn't be the case the next morning. He did feel guilty, but he equally knew he wanted, needed, some of his old freedoms back. Just for a short while.

"I'm sorry Cas..." Dean whispered as he gently lifted Cas head off his arm, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He quickly placed the book back on the shelf before casting a final melancholy look over his sleeping angel and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked it, please do comment with feedback.
> 
> Uni pressure is rising as I do have some very imminent deadlines for January but hopefully I will be able to be a little naughty and have the next chapter ready before then :)


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i hope you guys had a great christmas holidays! im sorry its been a while, its been super crazy going back to uni with coursework, exams, and work but ive finally had a day off! so here is the next installment, i hope you enjoy it x

The next morning occurred with unsettled feeling. The Winchesters had loaded the Impala the night before, and Sam had dutifully written perfect notes that summed up the raising of Castiel, so all that was left breakfast and goodbyes. 

All the adults were subdued, going through the motions, trying to keep things normal for their angel, but Castiel seemed to pick up on the anxiety that permeated the air. He was restless and didn't handle being put down well, he would fidget and make keening noises, until he was brought into somebody's arms again.

Dean was the most agitated, and the most reluctant to let the angel go, even from the moment he woke up to find the angel squirrelling into his side at 5 in the morning. 

They were all sitting round the dinner table with steamy coffee. It was made possible by the guilt Sam had been suffering last night, meaning he finally 'cleared up his shit' as Bobby put it, so they finally had a table to sit round again. They hoped their highly caffeinated beverages would give them strength for the day. 

Castiel had flat out refused to sit in his high chair, hence he was sitting on Dean's lap, his head resting mournfully on his chest. 

It had seemed Castiel was no longer as enthusiastic about eating as he started to be yesterday, so Dean was spoon feeding him porridge and banana letting Sam's schedule go the way side much to his brother's chagrin. 

However Castiel needed to eat, meaning Sam's annoyance wasn't held for very long, he even let go the fact Dean had slipped a little honey in.

To be fair, Dean found that even his own appetite had been somewhat diminished, his special pig 'n' poke now feeling somewhat sickening. He was just glad he wasn't having pie, he never wanted to go off that. 

The awkward silence continued on as did the sombre mood. 

When breakfast had finished, as much as they could stomach at the time, Dean tried to settle Castiel again.

"Ok bud, let's get dressed, then we can have a bottle and put on a film, hey?" Dean said trying to perk a little, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Cas eh Dee?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah me and you little man, come on we can try out that new bee top Jodie made you the other day"

"Bee" Cas quietly enthused with delight, his blue eyes brightening at the prospect as they went into the living room to get Cas changed. 

After a rather unfortunate local incident, and would remain that way to the public eye, Jodie had incurred a busted up leg. This was due to a 'rabid dog' attack she had sustained on her ‘holiday weekend’. This meant she was housebound, leg in plaster and consequently extremely bored.

After near constant amount of time spent working over the last few years she was stumped on how to spend these weeks of free time. 

Jodie had always had a soft spot for crafts like sewing and knitting, and it had been a while since she had picked up her needles. 

When she had been pregnant with her son Owen, she had made a quilt for him. It was a made up of the most gorgeous textures, with nearly every shade of blue running through the patchwork, with gentle yellow stars stitched on to the top. It had never left his side from the moment he was born and till the day he died, she couldn't even bare the thought of him being without it, which is why it still was with him even after death.

She had regretted letting her passion fall by the wayside. She had instead thrown herself into long hours of work till she was exhausted, as did her husband, instead of a confronting her grief. 

However, when Bobby had come to visit with a freshly baby faced Castiel to give the boys a few hours of peace from the constant crying, she had found herself a love rekindle. 

As soon as the little sobbing Cas was handed over to her by a worn Bobby, she felt a glowing warmth she hadn't experienced in a long time. Castiel had settled in her embrace almost instantly, big shiny blues looking back at her, a small smile beaming. 

She missed her son and her husband greatly, but the little boy in her arms gave her a great reprieve from her lingering grief, as her maternal nature was indulged once more.

They enjoyed each other’s company for hours that afternoon, while Bobby snored softly on her sofa. 

Which is why when the boys were experiencing difficulty with Castiel's clothes she barely hesitated to offer her services.

She had since decided to start making her own clothes for the angel, embellishing them with his favourite animals and characters, as well as having good accommodation and fitting for his wings, instead of the two massive gaping holes the boys had crassly made with a hunting knife.

Meaning that every week or so castiel was treated to a new set of unique clothes.

Dean settled Cas on his lap with his neatly folded clothes by his side. Castiel fussed and squirmed as he tried to glue himself to Dean's side.

Dean was determined to keep his cool, even though this was making life twice as hard. He didn't want to leave the angel thinking he was a complete monster. 

So as difficult as the angel was being he would bare it. 

"Come on Cas, buddy let’s get your top on" Dean coaxed, which Castiel babbled annoyance back at, but begrudgingly leaned back a little so he could have his head popped through the top. Dean then proceeded to guide the Angels arms through the sleeves, before slipping the padded sleeves designed for the base Castiel wings on, closing the poppers, before bringing the rest of the poppers that lined the sides and back of the t-shirt together. 

It was a beautiful. A light yellow with three delicate bumble bees stitched on the front. It was a good fit too, like always, not to baggy and not to snug. Just right. 

Castiel seemed very pleased, trying to pull the front of his top more into view with a big grin. 

"Bee!" Cas exclaimed, Dean taking the moment of distraction to put his trousers on him.

"Yes bees, you’re gonna have to thank Auntie Jodie next time you see her" Dean chuckled at his angels adorableness.

"'Ank Odee" Cas echoed. 

"That's right bud, shall we put you're bee film on?"

Castiel immediately nodded and continued to babble about bees, even if it didn't make sense to anybody else, but it made Dean feel a little lighter inside. 

Dean put the bee documentary DVD on and the TV soon came to life with warm countryside scenery and hundreds of the fuzzy creatures buzzing round. This was one of many documentaries they had, which were endless scenes of raw footage of various animals like the bees or cats.

When Dean was rummaging around the video store for such DVDs to add to their 'Cas distraction collection', a mother had seemed to intuitively known his intentions, saying "my son is the same. We've got hours of train and dinosaur footage back home, make sure you pick a good one, you will be watching it more than once". 

Boy was she right to. On a whim Dean had chosen a cartoon one that Castiel was enraptured by, and he immediately regretted it after the second viewing. It 'broke' 2 days later when it was 'accidentally shot 5 times'.

He took her words of wisdom after that. It was why Disney tended to be a safer bet. 

Dean almost let himself forget that there were more pressing issues as Castiel settled into his lap resting his head on his chest. It was only when he saw Sam at the door, whispering, "Dean, I think we better go..." That his heart sank. It was time for goodbyes.

"Hey Cas I think uncle Bobby really needs a cuddle this morning, are you gonna let him give him one while you watch the bees?"

Castiel looked hesitantly at Bobby, who had also come to stand by the living room door way, then back to Dean. 

Dean sent Bobby a look, and Bobby let out a grumbly sigh, "yeah Cas, I really want to watch the bees, have cuddles and be called sandy," Bobby said sarcastically which Dean scowled at. However both were disguised enough that Castiel didn't notice "will you help me?"

Castiel still looked unsure but slowly crawled over to Bobby and into his arms. However he couldn't quite relax, staying upright and eyes still fixed on Dean's moves. 

"Dee wa bee?" He asked hesitantly 

"Umm, no bud. Me and Sammy gotta get going"

Castiel's face was devastated. It immediately started to blush and redden, eyes welling up with tears, his breaths hitching on the sobs getting caught in his throat. Dean ploughed on though.

"Now Cas no need for tears." Dean said softly wiping some of the tears from Cas' cheek "This is just like the old times. Me and Sammy are going to go hunt this monster, save some lives, and then we are going to come home, to you and Bobby. Then there'll be hugs and cuddles and story time and everything else as normal. Nothing is going to happen. Ok?"

"Kay-y" Cas hiccupped.

"Good boy. Now you going to help send us off"

"Ug dee?"

"Yes, one last hug, then its goodbye time"

Cas gave a pathetic nod as he was brought into a gripping hug from Dean. Castiel sobbed heavily on Dean's shoulder almost struggling to catch his breath, as dean stroke his hair.

Fortunately for Dean, it meant Cas couldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes, as they practically melted into one another. However it could not last forever as Bobby gave Dean a gentle nudge before taking Cas gently back into his own arms.

Castiel sounded like a wounded animal as he whimpered against Bobby gripping tightly on to his shirt. All Bobby could do was pat his back as the boys collected the last of their things. Bobby followed them out to the porch so Castiel could see them off. After final quick hugs, the Winchester boys were in the impala, sticking the keys in the ignition and letting the engine roar to life, then driving out of the driveway, round the corner and off into the horizon. Left behind a distraught angel and an-out of-his-depth uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon, and please do feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it  
> Please do leave comments and feedback x

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Bobby was seriously considering dragging the boys asses back and doing the hunt himself. 

Castiel had been crying non stop all day. Bobby had actually prayed for nap time to come, but the angel was still awake and still going.

He was obviously as exhausted as Bobby and it was just making the angel temperamental and cranky. One minute he would want to be held, the next put down, then he would want to be rocked, then he would want to be still. 

He would just stand and sob by the coffee table, when he'd had enough of Bobby, or crawl and sit by the door to cry, waiting for Dean and Sam to come back any second. It was heart breaking but Bobby was too drained to feel to sorry for the angel.

Especially as there were feathers everywhere. Castiel had got so worked up he made his wings flap so hard he was practically malting. It was going to be a bitch to clean up, just like the porridge that was all over the floor in the kitchen from when Bobby tried to get Castiel to eat lunch, but the bowl was met by a frustrated swipe of an arm. 

Castiel didn't want lunch. He Wanted Dean. 

Bobby let it go though. The angel didn't want this anymore than he did. Bobby had gotten used to having the boys around again, to have some resemblance of family life, knowing the boys were safe and happy. Now they'd thrown themselves back into the fray and it sucked ass that the peace was broken. The possibility they may not come ever present in the back of his mind. 

Though Dean and Sam were never his sons, they are his boys. He would fight to protect them till his dying breath. He knew Castiel would want to do them same to if he was able.

Bobby was reading through Cas' notes on the sofa in an effort to think what the hell to do next, when Castiel  
Started to crawl towards him, something dragging behind him. 

It was a disconnected retro landline phone that Dean had got on a whim for cas because Castiel enjoyed pressing the buttons so much. Castiel was still hiccuping and sniffling as he made it to Bobby and slowly stood up, supported by the sofa, phone receiver in hand.

He gently tapped Bobby on the knee, which was much better than the hitting he was giving Bobby earlier. That had earned him time in the downstairs cot prison. 

Bobby looked down at the pitiful angel and his watery puffy face and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Cas ?" Bobby asked softly.

Castiel then gave Bobby the phone receiver, or more pushed it into his lap due to his poor dexterity, his eyes gazing up at him expectantly.

Bobby then put the notes aside, to hold the phone in his hands.

"Do you wanna play Cas?"

Castiel shook his head, before patting the phone again. He was obviously very tired and was struggling to convey himself properly, babbled words forgotten. 

"Castiel can you use your words please?" Bobby continued patiently.

"Pho Dee?" Castiel whispered, eyes glistening again

"You want to phone Dean, ok bud but why don't we wait a bit longer coz Dean is still going to be driving for now and we don't want him being distracted do we?"

"No" Cas agreed but he slumped a little in on himself, voice watery. Bobby then picked him up and cradled him, gently patting Cas' back.

"I know it's tough bud but it is going to be ok. For now though I'm going to make you a bottle and we'll watch a film 'k? Then when it's time for dinner we'll give Dean a ring" 

Cas gave a very tired nod, and snuggled against Bobby's chest. Bobby knew Cas wouldn't last much longer. He just needed to keep him settled and then things could relax again.

Bobby turned on the tv, which had long been silenced so the noise levels weren't maddening, allowing the documentary to resume again. 

He repositioned Castiel to rest against his shoulder and went into the kitchen. Their was a bottle of milk Castiel had been to upset to drink earlier, but fortunately Bobby had had quick reflexes and caught the bottle before it collided with his head.

He hummed quietly as he bobbed Castiel gently as the angel soaked up the reassuring motions. It was familiar, it's what Dean does.

It wasn't long till they were sitting down again, nestled in by a collection cushions and blankets. Cas sleepily drank his bottle as he let his troubles ease and dissipate. Bobby just tried to keep his eyes open, not letting sleep wash over him just yet. He also tried to block out the mess that was strewed through his living. It could be sorted later.

Before too long Castiel was asleep in Bobby's arms, bottle empty. Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Taking down a Wendigo was less stressful than a day of angel baby sitting. He groaned at the realisation he had to do this for at least another 2 days. Then he remembered he is Bobby singer, and he would not be defeated by a baby angel child.

Very slowly he extricated himself from the warmth of cushions, angel in arms, with groaning creeks making themselves known from his back. He then settled the angel in his crib with two of the blankets. The angel needed his sleep. 

It was nearly 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and hopefully the angel would sleep for 2 hours. Meaning he could have 40 winks and then prepare dinner. 

Bobby then settled himself back in his cave of comfort on the sofa, turned the TV off and then promptly let him self fall into blissful sleep.

 

Bobby woke with a start, when a piercing cry met his ears. He immediately came to attention to find the source of distress. He found the angel sitting in his cot looking dazed but ultimately upset, hands rubbing harshly at his eyes as the tears began to fall once more.

"Oh Cas buddy what's wrong?" Bobby placated as he came over to sooth Castiel.

"Dee gone! Dee dead!" Castiel bawled. Which meant on top of everything, nightmares had just joined this party of hilarity. Just great.

"Dean is just fine Castiel, you just had a bad dream" coddled as he picked up Cas. "He's ok and you're ok, you just need to calm down"

"Wan Dee! Ere Dee?!"

"Shhhh shh shh it's ok it's ok" Bobby tried to sooth but Castiel's shrieking voice overpowered. Bobby looked at the time to see it was almost 6 o'clock.

It was worth trying to call. 

 

Bobby reached into his pocket and grabbed his chunky but functional phone and showed it to Castiel.

"Castiel. Look I'm gonna call Dean and see what he's up too. Ok?" 

This grabbed Cas' attention and he quietened a bit.

"'all d-dee-ee?" Cas sobbed.

"Yes but you have to calm down"

"'K..." Cas said as he tried to control his breathing again, but not quite managing. He was trying though and that's what counted.

"Good boy. Right he might not pick up coz he could be busy so don't worry if he doesn't pick up." Bobby cautioned.

 

Cas gave a sullen nod, his eyes fixed on the phone. Bobby dialled the number, and waited patiently as the droning dial tone went on. He could feel Castiel squirm with agitation the longer it went on.

On the hundredth ring, a crackly voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey ya idjit"

Castiel immediately started to try and grapple for the phone, but Bobby gave a pointed stare and Castiel resulted to frustrated whining.

"Hey Bobby"

"How you boys doing"

"Yeah we're ok we just got into the hotel and unpacking. Sam's being a baby coz apparently I violated his human right to pee" Dean chuckled before saying louder "even though there was nowhere to stop!"

There was a muffled shout on the end of the line which could only belong to an upset Sam. 

"Anyway, how is Castiel, is he alright?" Dean said tone changing to gentle worry, filled with genuine concern. 

"Oh Cas is just peachy, been trying to scream down the place ever since you left, but he's fine" Bobby grumbled while Cas made another attempt for the phone, whimpering when Bobby held it out of reach.

"Was that him Bobby? Can I speak to him?"

"I'd probably kill ya if ya if you didn't"  
Bobby grumbled putting the phone on speaker so the angel could hear Dean too.

"Cas?"

"Dee!" Cas Sobbed with relief "Dee avive! Dee no' dead!"

"Of course I'm alive buddy, I've just been driving, I'm ok I promise," Dean tried to sooth, sounding deflated and worried by his angel's distress. 

Castiel tried to talk more but despite his nap he was extremely worked up and over tired, and only sobs and distorted babble made it through the phone. "What's wrong buddy? you know I'm ok"

"He had a nightmare Dean. You know, with the stress of you leaving him an' all to do dumb ass shit" Bobby exasperated, laced heavy with condescension. 

"Bobby-I-"

"Dean it has been an extremely long day, it has been non stop moping and tantrums and I am tired. I still appreciate what this trip is about but it has been a hard day and I imagine tomorrow won't be much different. So just have chat about something else for the love of God"

"Ok Bobby I'm sorry. Hey buddy why don't you tell me about your new cat film...."

As the minutes went on Castiel began to relax again. They talked About all manner of things that Dean knew Castiel loved, and it was nice. The tears soon stopped and a smile replaced it, as Castiel babbled happily into the phone. 

However it was getting late. Although Dean wouldn't let Castiel notice, the man sounded tired, and there were pauses where Bobby could tell Dean was trying to stifle his yawns. Which is why when the conversation took a lull, Bobby announced it was time for dinner and Dean's bedtime.

Castiel was not happy at all, grabbing then holding the phone close to him, cradling it possessively. Bobby almost resisted when the angel started sporting puppy eyes and a pout but fortunately cas started listening to the muffled Voice from the phone. 

Dean told cas to be a good boy for Bobby and they would have a good chat the next day. that it was time for little angels and hunters to go to bed and get some rest, so they were ready for adventures. He told him he loved him and he hoped he had good dreams. 

"Uv oo Dee" Castiel quietly replied as he surrendered the phone to Bobby.

"Love you too buddy, good bye"

"bi..." Cas practically whispered as he leaned forlornly against bobby's chest, as Bobby and Dean each other their goodbyes before Dean hung up.

Bobby carded his fingers through cas' hair comfortingly as his felt his t-shirt become damp with tears and heard sniffles.

Bobby let out a sigh of exhaustion. This whole day was turning into ground hog day, repetitive and never ending.

"Ok bud I know, I know" Bobby soothed as he brought Castiel into a more comfortable position for a cuddle. "He'll be back before you know it"

Then the peaceful moment was broken by the loud gurgling of bobby's tummy, making Castiel burst out with giggles and in turn so did Bobby. 

"Tickuls!" Cas giggled

"Oh really! That tickles? How about this!" Bobby joked as he started to tickle Castiel under his arms. Castiel squealed with joy, his laughter lighting up the house brightly, from the grey turmoil.

Bobby even found himself smiling for the first time that day.

He stopped tickling the angel, when his stomach let its self be known, and the angel started laughing so hard Bobby was afraid he'd stop breathing.

The angel decided it was so entertaining he rested his against Bobby prominent belly to listen to the rumble and grumbles that growled. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel's amusement especially after the day they were having. It was nice to see the angel being expressive instead of the lonely repressed soldier he was previously.

Castiel was enjoying the strange sensations so much he was surprised by his own little tummy protesting.

"Well as funny as you find this Castiel I think it's time we had dinner"

"Ohkay bubee" Cas smiled as he started to poke and prod his own stomach.

It didn't take long to whip up some baby porridge and banana for Castiel, which he let the angel help himself too while he cooked his own dinner. Lunchtime had been so stressful he had barely eaten, desperately trying to sort the whirlwind storm that was an upset Castiel. 

Looking over at Castiel who was quite contently half eating, half playing with his food he decided to make something more than a sandwich. Bobby decided on some spagbol and Parmesan cheese. 

It wasn't long till the kitchen was filled with rich smells of seasoned mince and cheeky slosh of red wine, because Bobby enjoyed 'sophisticated' tastes as much as the next person. 

Once he was finished putting the last sprinkling of Parmesan atop his serving, he was surprised to find a certain angel with porridge stead on the majority of his face, eyeing up his dinner. 

Bobby was stunned. Did he have some magical powers over Castiel's appetite or did the angel realise his cooking was better than Sam's ? Bobby chuckled to himself as the angel practically started drooling over the sight of bobby's dinner.

"Cas...would you like some?"

The angel immediately started nodding and clapped, exclaiming "yesh bubee!". Well Bobby be damned. 

It wasn't long till both of them happily eating bobby's creation. Bobby couldn't keep the smug smile off of his face at the idea of having Castiel eating properly by the time the boys came home. He even took a picture with his Polaroid camera, of the very messy but happy angel, and stuck it on the fridge for when the boys came home. 

The angel babbled and chatted as he scoffed a whole plate of spagbol. It was a well needed reprieve. 

However as bedtime encroached things became difficult once more. 

The angel started to fuss again at the idea of facing sleep. The nap time nightmare was an ever present possibility. Bath time was a pleasant experience but Cas seemed jittery at the idea of leaving it.

He seemed unsure as well at leaving bobby's side. 

Bobby had decided that conventional bedtime probably wouldn't cut it. Castiel wasn't going to play ball, he was scared, over tired and only a child. 

He would simply make the angel comfortable enough that he would nod off by himself and then carry him up so the angel didn't have to make this harder than this already was. 

Bobby was tired himself and didn't have the same energy the Winchesters had for child care. He just had to do what would work for now. 

So after he put the angel into a fresh nappy and pyjamas, he made up a ritual bottle of milk, and settled down with Castiel to watch the Aristocats. The angel seemed a little unsure of what this change in routine meant, but didn't fight it, to interested in the mess the kittens were making of the piano with the colourful paints.

It wasn't long till the angel was gently snoring with his thumb acting as a dummy. Unfortunately for Bobby it meant he had to stop watching the film which was surprisingly entertaining. But it was late and both of them needed a proper bed. 

So begrudgingly Bobby turned off the TV and gently carried the angel up to his nest, before returning to his own.

The chance of a goodnight sleep soon fell to pieces. The night became plagued with nightmares. Bobby was constantly being woken up to either Castiel screaming or to the angel somehow making it into his room, and practically beating his stomach in panic.

No fun was to be had by anyone. 

Which was when Bobby decided, if things didn't get better by the end of tomorrow he would need help. Thank god jody mills lives on a few streets from here.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! omg its been to long but life has a habit of making things crazy !
> 
> i have finally done some fan art for this fic which i hope you guys like, i couldn't work out how to get it on AO3 so here is the link to my tumblr http://emmy1236.tumblr.com/post/139802992420/this-is-my-art-work-for-my-fanfiction-small
> 
> hope you guys enjoy =D

Jody was enjoying one of her many lye-ins, waking from blissful sleep. It was a beautiful day and the soft rays of sunlight gave her room a soft warmth. She had washed her sheets the day before, and they smelled fresh and crisp. 

Having a public service job like being the sheriff, meant a goodnight sleep was a rare thing. It was long hours of trying to stop crappy people doing crappy things, or just being plain dumb.

Which is why she took the moment to enjoy her eyes resting closed, breathing in deeply and steadily. 

She enjoyed the lightened feeling of her leg as she had finally had her heavy robust Cast cut off and replaced with a leg brace. She could actually move now. Although she missed the little doodles, scribbles and the small outlined hand prints a certain angel had adorned in permanent marker on it.

However, knowing no more embarrassing uncoordinated runs to the bathroom would happen, outweighed the sweet drawings.

This serenity was however interrupted, when the shrill ringing broke through the silence, letting her know Bobby was calling. Not that she minded, it was always nice having Bobby call.

"Hey Bobby, what happening?"

"Please for all that is holy, help me"

He sounded more grumpy than usual and it wasn't hard to figure out why. At the end of the phone she could hear a certain Castiel fussing and crying.

"I take it playing nanny is not treating you well"

"No it most certainly isn't, and I whole heartedly dedicate the blame to sam and Dean"

Jody had to stifle a chuckle, because gruff hunter Bobby singer sounded pitiful. 

"See, not as easy as it looks" she joked 

"I concede ok, parenthood is no fringing picnic, especially for supernatural idjit Angels. These god forsaken nightmares are really grinding Cas down. They're disturbing to say the least from what I can make out. Most of them centring around Dean, and a certain demonic ass hat huntin' him down as revenge for all the recent shit"

Jody's brightness dimmed at that. She had heard about all said shit that had happened, and knew it was the last thing any person should have to deal with, let alone a child. She had been quite involved in the early days of this new wacky episode of the Winchesters life. Bobby unloaded about the crap state of things at the singer household, when he first came to visit her with Castiel. She immediately offered to step in and help. 

Sam had still been ill even though his melon had been glued back together again. He needed a fair bit of help to do normal daily task like getting dressed or get to the toilet. He needed someone and he needed peace and quiet to help heal.

However there was now a baby living in the house, and Castiel was anything but quite. He was traumatised and wanted the whole world to know it. 

This left a stressed and worn out Dean to pick up the pieces, trying to deal with the complex emotions of relief and anger of everything that had happened. He was glad he had his friend back, but a friend who had betrayed him and now depended on him in his vulnerable state. He was caught between the warring need to help his friend and his brother but unable to do both. 

Bobby tried to help where he could but he too wasn't doing so hot and was out of his depth. The moose stuck in bed was very hard to lift and manoeuvre, especially with Bobby's back, but the constant baby screaming was unbearable, meaning Castiel would often have to just be left in his cot when both adults couldn't take anymore.

Which is why Jody became a frequent visitor. Being able to split the child care with someone who actually knew how to raise a baby made things a lot easier. 

Also Castiel freaking loves her, and as soon as she entered Bobby's house the angel would instantly light up. 

Although Dean was still his true Mother hen, Dean was often preoccupied, usually with sam at the time, meaning Cas couldn't be as clingy as he wanted to be. However Jody was more than happy to indulge, so when Jody came to visit it meant endless cuddle time. If he heard that Jody was coming to visit he would try to gather all the essentials for when she visited. He would search out his prized trench coat and blanket, to have it ready at his favourite spot on the sofa, positively beaming and bouncing with excitement. 

Hence Jody mills was the perfect person to come to the rescue. 

"Now please save me, I don't know how much more I can take"

Jody snapped out of her reminiscing as the crying at the end of the line got louder again and Bobby let out a heavy sigh. 

"Alright, I haven't seen my boy wonder for a while anyway, come over, let him have a change of scenery, I've actually got fun stuff for him to play with" Jody smirked knowing that the Winchesters collection of children's toys were practically non-existent. They had been convinced that they would be able to get Castiel back to normal that they had tried to limit the stuff they bought. However the answer to this was still far out of reach. 

"Thank you, be over in half an hour?"

"That's great, I'll see you guys soon"

"Thanks Jody I owe you one" Bobby said before hanging up. Jody was over the moon, things were a little slow at the moment, so having the boys would be a delight.

It didn't take her to long to get ready and dressed. With the Cast it could take a good 2 hours to just get her trousers on, but with the brace it was plain sailing.

Jody's mind was already working on a game plan. She had realised a long time ago the true key to keeping kids happy and relaxed was distraction. Whether it be their favourite toy was left at home or their favourite hunter was out of town. If they were kept busy and content they would notice less.

She heard the muffled cries before the knock at the door. At the door was a very drained looking Bobby, with a Blanket covered Castiel. The Angels face was blotchy and damp with tears and the biggest puppy eyes.

"Hiya guys, aww sweetheart what's the matter" Jody greeted as Bobby started to take his shoes off in the hallway and removed the blanket hiding Castiel's wings.

"Dee an 'Am gon. Owley go' em!" Castiel sobbed.

"He's been like this all night, every time he gets a lick of sleep he wakes up in a panic." Bobby grumbled.

"Oh bubs come here" Jody cooed taking Castiel into her arms and giving him a gentle squeeze.

"You know that they're fine Cas, you spoke to them last night right?"

"Yeah we did, and they revealed the delightful news, that the Case is 'more complicated than they thought' and that it could be another 2 days till they're ready to come back"

Castiel buried his face into Jody's shoulder as he continued to cry.  
"Wan' Dee" Cas croaked.

"I know sweetie, it sucks, but Dean and Sam will come home. They'll be just fine. No silly demon like Crowley can do anything to the Winchesters right?" she soothed as she bounced him up and down.

"No" Castiel whispered

"Exactly, but in the meantime we have lots of fun things to do, like...”

"Cuddle ime?" Castiel brightened 

"Yes, that's right! And now is the perfect time dontcha think?" 

"Yesh!" 

"That's my little man" she praised as she started to walk to her prized sofa, when she remembered Bobby was practical a walking zombie. "Hey Bobby, the guest room is all set up if you wanna have a lie down"

"Thanks Jody, you’re a life saver" Bobby smiled, before slowly heading towards the stairs.

"Anytime," Jody smiled. Castiel had finally relaxed, and instead started to excitedly wriggle as they settled down with her most comfortable throw. She sat at the far end, letting Castiel sit on her lap, and relax his head in the crook of her arm that was resting on the sofa arm. She then wrapped the throw around them making a nice cocoon.

"Here we go, all comfy?"

"Yesh" Cas nodded while he patted down the last few bumps in the cover. 

"Then we are all good aren't we pigeon?"

"I not 'igeon" Cas giggled 

"Oh if you're not a pigeon you must be a... chicken?"

"No!" Castiel laughed 

"A....dragon?"

"No! Illy Odie!" 

"What could you possibly be?!" Jody said dramatically.

"Aigel!"

"An angel?!"

"Yesh!" Castiel laughed, this was a game he often enjoyed playing.

"Oh my goodness of course you are! I don't know how I missed that" she teased whilst gently stroking his feathers into place while Castiel purred. She could tell there was a few missing, most likely from Castiel having an extreme tantrum, it was a rare occurrence but still happened when he was very distressed. This was such ocCasions like when his trench coat had been put in the wash, or dean went to the shops without taking him. It didn't take a genius to work out what level of distress this whole situation would cause.

"You’re our little angel aren't you?"

"A am!" Castiel smiled "Dee an 'am an bubee an 'Odee Aigil!"

"Yes you are and never forget it" Jody said, before squeezing him and blowing a raspberry on his cheek, making the angel giggle hysterically. 

It wasn't long till they settled into familiar comfort, enjoying each other’s company with words rarely needed. Just enjoying being together. After millenniums of celestial rule Castiel had never been able to experience simple necessities that human did. Which meant he had so much to catch up on and his new found family was more than willing to oblige. 

The morning passed with ease with the hum of singers on the radio, and the gentle snoring from upstairs. Castiel had even slept for a bit with no incident of nightmare which was a blessing. When he woke he was so rested he seemed to still be in a dream, just Casually smiling at all around him.

"Afternoon poppet" Jody smirked as Cas' grin grew bigger when she greeted him "someone had a good nap" she chuckled softly as she stroked his hair out of his eyes. Cas happily babbled in response, still content with things.

"Hey shall we have some lunch?"

"Uhney ah bwed?" Castiel asked hopefully. 

"Of course sweetie, especially without sam around we can have as much as we like!" Jody jokingly whispered. She knew Sam's heart was in the right place, but kids were kids and there was only so much you could control. Which is why when Cas was around hers she would let him have as much fun with food as possible. She knew from experience if you make food an awful ordeal then kids would just be more averse to eating all together. 

With Castiel she would let him have his favourites with new normal foods on the side, and if you just let him be he would eat it. All of it in fact sometimes, some things were hit and miss but who doesn't have dislikes. Every time Jody thought about courgettes she wanted to hurl. However the Winchesters were never ones to just let things be.

She also found after much frustration and tears that Castiel just wanted to be more like the adults, to not be so different at mealtimes. So Jody tended to make some meals that both of them could enjoy without adding all the pazaz of herbs and spices that came with adult meals.

And as much as she loves her boys she is a way better cook, or at least at making meals that wasn't heavy in fat and was stodgy. 

So when she sat down putting Cas in his high chair at the dining table in the cosy dining room, he let out a happy squeal and clapped his hands. This was because there was honey and bread just like he wanted, and small portions of raspberries and strawberries. So while she ate her sandwich she Casually nibbled on her own lot of berries which after a while Cas noticed and looked enraptured by it. When he realised he had a portion of his own he got very excited and curious.

He took, or rather grabbed, a chunk of strawberry whilst keeping a close eye on Jody, studying her. After giving him a reassuring nod, he gave his strawberry a careful inspection before popping the chunk of fruit in his mouth. His face was lit with joy. Strawberries obviously a hit, one of many points to Jody, angel aunt extraordinaire. Even raspberries seemed to go down well after he got over the initial shock of the sharpness, his facial expression was picture perfect.

It wasn't long till a groggy a Bobby came downstairs but looking a lot better.

"I must still be dreaming, is that berry juice on your face Cas!" Bobby smiled fondly.

Castiel giggled, covering his smile with his hands. 

"No it can't be," Bobby joked, turning to Jody "you’re a miracle worker. Last time sam tried to get him to eat those they ended up decorating my window!" This made Castiel giggle even more. 

"You think that's funny mister?" Jody chuckled 

"Wi a da re!" Cas grinned. 

"Oh I bet wi a da re" Bobby mumbled mirthfully "took me a good hour to scrub it all off"

"Awww poor Bobby," Jody sassed "I guess me and Cas should make you some cookies to heal your woes"

This perked Castiel's interest instantly "ooky?" He asked sweetly. 

"Yes cookies! Let’s go make some sweetie"

"Yay aba do Odie!"

"No idea what you said but yes" Jody smiled quickly wiping the crumbs and juices off of Castiel's face before picking him up. 

"Can I come to" Bobby teased. 

"Oh I don't know, I suppose so, your highness" Jody smirked.

Jody loved baking with Cas, it was familiar and most of all normal, well as normal as it gets when caring for an angel. 

They had made enough to stock a bakery in the past, and would enjoy eating the fruits of their labour by employing the boys to help, watching cartoons and enjoying hot chocolate. 

She knew Castiel loved it everything from pouring and mixing to cutting and eating. However he particularly loved trying to eat the chocolate chips without Jody noticing, another game he loved to play. He would have a permanent grin the entire time. 

They all walked into the well-loved kitchen Castiel in Jody's arms.

After suiting Bobby up in a rather fetching apron, she and Cas set to work bossing Bobby about. "So what do we need first Cas" Jody asked.

"Boo !" Cas exclaimed 

"Yeah that's right!" 

"Bubee boo!" Cas ordered pointing to the old cookery book on the kitchen side. Both Jody and Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes your majesty" Bobby smirked doing a little mock bow, Castiel happily clapped and giggled his hands.

"He is our little pain in the ass" Jody joked but Cas seemed to miss it, instead wrapped up in his own little world, "cookie recipe is on page 42, servant" she winked.

"As you say ma lady" Bobby said winked. Jody may have only slightly blushed at that.

It wasn't long till the cookie making process made it look like a bomb hit but they could care less. Cas was happily pouring the mixtures into the bowl, although a fair bit didn't quite make it, either going on the floor or the work surface and even stomachs. An impromptu Flour fight also didn't help the mess levels, it was priceless to have had so much hysterical fun. 

A highlight was when Cas started putting handfuls of the stuff down Bobby's T-shirt with Jody's assistance in his precious cap. Jody had teased him by calling him Casper but it confused Castiel too much.

They had eventual gotten the cookie batter into cookie shapes and into the oven, the rich smell working through the house. They would all deny the monstrous stomach growls that could be heard a state away. 

As they waited they ate the left over mixture, which was very tasty and Castiel was reluctant to give up the bowl for washing. 

However, this meant time for dancing. Jody turned up the radio, and let the music fill the room, joy thrumming through their bodies. Bobby put Cas on his shoulders, and took his hands so he wouldn't fall off, letting the 3 of them dance to the country music tones, smiles bright. They were enjoying themselves so much they almost couldn't hear the timer beating. 

Fortunately the cookies were perfect, still warm and full of gooey chocolate, meaning Jody wasn’t allowing it anywhere near the sofa. So they settled down at the table with their respective drinks, Bobby and Jody with coffee and Cas with his own batch of chocolate milk, and enjoyed the beautiful day that lay outside.

“Hey Castiel,” Jody smiled grabbing the child’s attention from splashing chocolate milk everywhere, “I have a surprise for you.”

“eely?” Cas asked with excitement, the angel was not used being treated to nice things so when he was he was over the moon.

“yes really, shall I go get it?” she said

“yesh pwease odie” Cas smiled ecstatically 

Jody had seen it when she had to go to a store to sort out a dispute over shoplifting which turned out to be a false alarm, but the store had been a quaint toy shop filled to the brim with all kinds of things. However one caught her eyes, it was a grey rabbit sitting on its own in the baby section. It was incredibly soft and its long ears were stitched with colourful flower patchwork. It was medium sized and perfect for Castiel. The store owner, Laura, had seen her looking at it and came over saying “she’s lovely isn’t she, these rabbits are extremely popular but for some reason this one is always left behind. Take her sweetie, no charge, I may not see so clearly these days but even I can see, she deserves a home. I know you know someone who needs her just as much” she gently smiled and patted her shoulder before pottering off to help another customer.

As soon as Castiel saw the rabbit he fell instantly in love, hugging her close and enjoying the soft feeling on his face. It was beautiful, Castiel finally has a proper toy, a friend all to himself. He was instantly babbling and chatting to her in his high chair while the adults enjoyed the sweet scene.

With Cas’ wings it meant he was unable to go outside, not without inciting the public, media or demons with the hysteria of the boy with wings. This often limited what they could do on nice days like this. They were unable to go to the park or a zoo or do any normal kid family stuff. 

This wasn’t going to stop any of the gang though, they just had to be discreet and a bit smarter. Jody’s garden was quite considerable in size compared to some people and her husband had been a keen gardener. A good 10 years ago he had planted many different fruit trees so that they grew along the border, and they had grown very large and thick with foliage, meaning peaking neighbours were unable to nose in their business. Jody reckons it was because he had ‘romantic’ ideas about what they could get up to in the garden, but they never quite bloomed into reality.

This only left a few spots they had to cover up and needing to ward the garden, which in the end wasn’t to tricky, leaving a good lush green space to do whatever they wanted with. Meaning on a day like today it was the perfect time to just lounge in the sun. 

Taking all necessities like blankets, cushions and tonnes of freshly baked cookies, the three and now rabbit, headed out into the garden. Jody let Castiel take charge in picking the best spot for them to set up camp and then help her and Bobby make it. The little angel decided that the orange trees was the best spot after much babble and deliberation, probably because there was some orange blossom on the tree and when the breeze knocked some of it from the branch Cas would exclaim “Snow!”  
Jody loved how the angel’s feathers gleamed blues in the sun as he fanned his wings out to soak up the warmth, as he lay on his front on Jody’s lap and cuddled with rabbit. She couldn’t help but be grateful for the day especially when she had experienced some spectacularly shit ones.  
However she couldn’t help but notice Bobby’s agitation as he kept checking his phone and treated it as if it was a mill stone in his pocket. 

“You okay Bobby?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah just…” he drifted obviously trying to tell his feelings in a way that wasn’t to emotional, typical hunters, “…got the feeling somethings about to bite us in the ass you know?”  
Jody bit her lip, because she did know, and it never ended well. As although it may be the perfect day here, who knew what kind of day sam and dean had gotten themselves into. 

“Yeah…” she whispered, noting Castiel seemed to have drifted off, so wasn’t listening.

“The boys said they were gonna call after they had followed up a lead, but that was about 6 hours ago, and there has been no sign from them. They that something wasn’t quite right with this case, but they could handle it. I’m afraid they’ve bitten a bit more than they could chew” Bobby said staring off into the distance. The worry was evident, it was a lot to process, and just the thought of anything happening was devastating.

Jody gently placed her hand on top of his, attracting his attention back to the present, “It will be ok. They’re survivors and they will be fine. They always are, no matter how bad it gets. And when it does, we will drag their asses out of the fire, like always,” she reassured offering a small smile that he returned watery eyes starting to glisten.

They then laid down, lying Castiel between them with his rabbit. They spent the rest of the afternoon this way, even one Castiel woke up, but he too seemed to sense the change in the air and continued to cuddle up to his care takers. They stayed for the sundown and even the first stars breaking out across the sky.  
In all that time the phone still had not rung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it, please leave comments and feedback on both the fic and the art will try to get the next the chapter up soon in which things will be getting a little intense.... but there will also be fluff coz who doesnt want that ;P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it has been so long hopefully after May is over, a few more chapter will make it out more quickly. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter =)

The tension in the house was palpable, visceral. It made him feel sick, but then again many things do now, like Sam's courgette and mash potato mix, but it was beside the point. He could hear Jody's heartbeat boom in her chest from where his head laid. It was comforting and unnerving.

It was hard now he couldn't instantly tell everything about every human he came into contact with, such as the health of their heart. Instead he now has to collect his data by hand, or in this case head, though his data might be limited, as well as easily forgotten, but Castiel was still determined to make sure his caretakers were ok. 

He was worried to say the least. His adults were quite and stoic, currently staring at a single phone as if it had done something wrong. Last night Bobby had been pacing with it, making it do lots of beep noises before making growl sounds at it. Cas wasn't entirely sure what this meant.

He just really missed Dean, even Sam a little. He hadn't seen them in forever, only hearing their voices fleetingly over the accused phone. It hurt not to have them near. Though Jody's made a great cuddle partner, dean was perfect and his heart beat was beautiful. The thought of his absence made him grip a little tighter to jody's shirt, burying his face in her chest. What if she and Bobby disappeared to? 

He loved Jody though because she just seemed to know what he needed. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, then gently stroked his wings, whispering "It's ok Cas" pressing a kiss on his forehead. His feathers ruffled happily under her touch.

It was hard to stay focused. Raw emotions confused and dominated beyond comprehension. One moment he would feel irritation or frustration, then he the next he would be happy and soothed. Various different human sensations also distracted him. How could you focus on things if your stomach was screaming for attention? 

He didn't know how Dean or sam could cope. Especially Dean, a large portion of his day can be spent complaining about how hungry he is, yet he would still be able to do his job. However for castiel, once hunger became a thought he was all consumed by it, not only the need to have food but the right kind, something he could never truly appreciate till now. Why would you want some of Sam's frankly disgusting concoctions, when you could have Jody's cooking or honey!

Anyways, it was nice to have this comfort. He often worried what would happen if he had been left behind on the floor of that lab. He was plagued by it some nights, when nightmares wouldn't leave him alone, taunting him with memories of the last year, of Crowley's anger, of the Winchesters anguish with him. That he would try and shout for them, scream, paralysed, but they would simply walk away. Glad to be finally rid of him.

But they didn't. When he woke, every time they would be there and embrace him in their arms. No scolding or torture would happen. They would still treat him as family, and it was more than he could ever ask for.

On the edge of his awareness he realised Bobby and Jody's was talking again as he felt the vibrations of Jody's voice resonate in her throat.

"Just call one last time, every single one, just one more time. If they still don't reply we'll implement our code brown plan" Jody's sighed.

Wait, what is she talking about? Is it about Dean? Sam?

"Ok... Those morons better pick up, I'm gonna whoop their asses so hard if they don't"

"At least it means you have found them" Jody's murmured as Bobby groaned, picking up the phone and made the beeping noises again. 

They were. Now Castiel was worried and frustrated, why would nobody tell him what was going on? 

"Wad ga ba dee a sm!" Cas asked. Sadly communication was a difficulty at the moment, nothing that he wanted to say would be said correctly and sometimes he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. It was maddening, he had so many things he needed to say but no one would listen.

"Shh Cas it's ok buddy" Jody's soothed once again, readjusting him giving him a reassuring pat on the back. It was nice, but still not answering his question. 

"Wed da ga dee n Sm!" He whimpered, why wouldn't she tell him, he needed to know where Dean was! Was he in danger? Was he going to come home?

"Aww sweet heart, I know I know. Bobby, me and Cas are just going to have some breakfast while you...do that..."

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a bit" Bobby said putting the phone to his ear with a sad smile. Cas really hoped he would let Dean talk to him again. He enjoyed talking to Dean, it meant he was ok.

Before he knew it he was being settled into his high chair, and buckled in. It didn't feel right, Jody's was walking away, why was Jody's leaving him? He banged his hand against the table, letting out a small cry, puppy eyes following her.

"Cas bubbs, hold your roll. I'm just getting breakfast out the fridge, I'll be back in a sec ok?" Jody gently smiled from the door.

"Da Tay" Castiel whispered. Lots of people said they were just going to be a second, many never returned. He hated being left behind. He hated being alone.

Fortunately, Jody kept her word and returned with a tray of bowls and a mug of steaming coffee. Cas enjoyed the way the steam danced off into the room, he often tried to catch it in his hands but it was always allusive, and it wasn't long till one of the adults would move it away from him, in fear of spillage and scolds. 

"Right sweetie, on the menu this morning, we've got raspberry yogurt and some fruit salad" Jody said cheerily, seemly trying to lift the mood.

 

He had to admit he was hungry. He supposed his worrying could wait a little bit, Bobby was good with making the right beep noises to call Dean. He liked the different colours of reds, blues, greens and purples in the bowl of fruit and the way they bled together. He didn't think they would be toxic, he had to be careful, some food really can taste awful. Like lemons, one of the few moments he felt sorely tested by Dean in this new phase of life. Tentatively, he grabbed a chunk of what he now recognised to be strawberry, and enjoyed the way the taste exploded with sweetness and a touch of sharpness. He still liked it, the other mix of berries also had a similar satisfying sensation. 

Now to test the raspberry yoghurt, grabbing a handful of the smooth pink gloop before Jody could intervene with a spoon. He understood why adults used the metal things to eat their food but it makes it harder to learn about what you're eating. For instance the yoghurt was lovely and cold on his hands, and he liked the funny sound it made when he clapped his hands together, making him giggle. Even Jody was struggling to stifle her laughter, as globs of yoghurt went flying, decorating his hair and pyjamas. Even the smell was sweet and interesting, remembering most of humans taste came from the smell of their food. Eventually it made it to his mouth, and he decided it was better to eat it, than to paint with.

"You are a funny one aren't you Castiel" Jody smiled mopping the mess off his face with win a damp kitchen cloth. He shook his head trying to escape, not because he didn't like it, it was just one of the many things he found entertaining these days. He couldn't explain it, when he was big Dean would complain at how much effort it would take to get Castiel to smile even a little. Now he smiled more easier, freer. He liked it, he could actually be happy now.

"Ma Odie" Cas babbled as she finished. He always felt it was important to say how grateful he was even if the adults couldn't fully understand. She gave a small chuckle, even if she looked a little confused. 

However moments like these can't last forever.

Bobby came into the dinning room looking pale and grey. Even Jody's light dimmed. Bobby seemed to be frozen, his gaze not quite making Jody's or Castiel's, glazed looking. Cas knew something must be wrong, it didn't feel good one bit.

"Bobby?" Jody whispered, and Bobby flinched, snapped from his shocked daze. Castiel didn't like this, it was all wrong.

"One of the phones picked up. It was nurse from Jackson memorial hospital....asked if I was the next of kin to a pair of John does that came in."

"Oh god what..." 

"They're....they're stable, they... Sam and Dean, were found in the woods. A women who was with them had called 911, but she was dead when the authorities arrived...they're real hurt Jody," Bobby said a lump wedged in his throat.

What. Dean and Sam were hurt. In hospital. He wasn't there. He wasn't there to protect them. They weren't coming home. He didn't understand.

He had to help them! He tried to squirm free, flapping his wings, but he was trapped by the buckles of the chair. How could he save Dean if he was stuck! He could hear Jody try to calm him down, but she doesn't understand, it wasn't fair why did he have to be so powerless to help them!

Tears started to stream from his eyes, hiccuped sobs escaping. Who was he kidding. He was useless. He was just a human-ish child with a pair of wings, how could he possibly help his friends. He let himself slump in defeat, all he could do was cry. His stomach was heavy and volcanic, his whole body felt tense and wrong, at war with its self. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the Winchesters home.

Soon he was aware he was no longer constrained in the chair, and instead in comforting arms, familiar heart beat grounding him back to the present. The voice in his head was so loud, he didn't deserve this kindness, if he hadn't been so selfish, so righteous, he wouldn't be in this mess, a burden on his friends, he could have protected him, he...

A beautiful voice started to silence the anger of the voice. It was soft, lyrical, quiet. The more he listened the more his body calmed with the music, the volcano in his stomach settling, the weight lifting, his hearing returning. 

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, Never to part, baby of mine..."

Castiel let his tears begin to stop, and his breath settling, trying to vaguely match the temperament of Jody's. This song was very special to the pair, because it was for when he was truly upset and needed that connection, to help him know he was cared for. Not for some tantrum about not having control over the tv, or when they've forgotten something of his, but for when it all felt to much, that trying to assimilate into this new strange life was distressing or plain unfair.

 

"From your head down to your toes, You're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

"meh Odie. Ad ba Dee" Castiel hiccuped. 

"Yes sweetheart, don't worry everything is gonna be fine" Jody comforted.

"I'll getcha a bottle" Bobby murmured as he shuffled back into the kitchen.

Not that Castiel was listening that closely. He had to stay calm, it hurt to much, it scared Bobby and Jody, it wouldn't help anything. He needed to help Dean and Sam. 

Before he knew it though he was being rocked in jody's arms which he did find soothing but also distracting, how could he think of how to help the Winchesters if he was...falling asleep. He was so tired. It was only late morning, but every day he needed so much sleep no matter how much he got at night. He knew sam and Dean only needed 4 or 6 hours, why did he need so much? A yawn kept escaping no matter how hard he tried.

He tapped Jody to try and stop her rocking so he could help, but she just caught his hand in hers then gave it a quick kiss. Maybe talking would work?

"Odie a da da dee?" he asked but jody simply shushed him gently as she settled on the sofa with a fresh bottle made up by Bobby. 

He really did feel quite hungry and he was feeling quite tired...

No he had to help Dean and Sam! He desperately tried to squirm free but the fresh taste of milk hit his tongue and he was all but lost to it. He was so tired and hungry. He'll think of a plan when he wakes up, he will save Dean. It wasn't long till his eyelids closed and sleep swept him away. 

 

He loved the dream world he walked in especially when they are nice ones. He felt like his normal self, not constrained by human things. He could explore his fantastical, beautiful and strange places, revisit things he cherished. He could be happy. Sam and Dean would be there, and Bobby and jody, even some other familiar faces. It was peaceful. The sun would shine, the air was fresh, and he could just breath.

All to often though this would change. His bright world would then be decimated. Black smoke would break in, smother and strip, as it stormed through his fragile escape. Angered voices screech in his ears, voices of leviathans, monsters and Crowley. They would hurt him, taunt him and most frightening of all they'd take everyone away, including the Winchesters.

He would be left cold and alone. He'd scream in a wasteland of ash and muck, for them all to comeback, but nothing would happen. No one would come.

However it wouldn't be long till soothing voices would reach him, grip him tight, and pull him out of the nightmare. Whether it be Dean, or Sam, or Bobby, or Jody, he was just grateful that they hadn't left him.

Which is exactly how he was feeling now. The world he had walked this time in had been different this morning. The light had never had a chance to shine, and he choked on the sulphuric air. He couldn't see. He stumbled as he called out for someone, anyone to hear him and help him. There was nothing, till he felt his foot step on nothing, and his body fall into a chasm. 

When he hit the bottom he heard a sickening crunch. His body screamed at him but he was distracted, he could make out the outlines of something, someone. 

He was tentative to see what it was, dread immediately pooling heavy in his stomach. He clawed his way across the flaw, pain grinding at him with every moment. The closer he got the more familiar the outlines became. 

He sobbed. Their faces, Dean and Sam's faces, slack and grey, chests unmoving. He laid his hand upon Dean's chest, desperately searching for that familiar heart beat thrumming. There was nothing. Just the cold wetness of his top, Castiel didn't need the light to know what it was.

"Oh dear pigeon, it seems Sam and Dean have had a little accident. How unfortunate, if only they were looking where they were going" a sneering voice echoed in the darkness, gruff, condescending, accented, it was unmistakably Crowley. He would never forgive Cas.

 

"Shame, though I suppose this means more quality time for just you and me pet, after all we have so much we need to straighten out. No one to interrupt while I demonstrate as to you why I cannot abide traitors!"

He thought Crowley was going to strike him down then and there but then his world broke out in light and he was raised from his perdition. 

He was flying, no, he was being lifted, all he could hear was screaming and crying. Oh. That was him, but he couldn't stop, everything hurt, the images wouldn't leave!

"Hey, hey, hey... It's ok Castiel, it's all fine, you're right here with me... It wasn't real..."

That was jody, she was holding him, she said everything's...fine... But how could it be!

He felt a comforting weight cocoon him as jody's arm wrapped tighter around him. It was soft and fleece like. It was nice. 

But every time he closed his eyes, the fear and despair would slam into his head, tear into his chest and the overwhelming emotion would make his voice erupt with sorrow and tears pour. 

The darkness. The filth. Dean. His face. His body. The red. Sam.

Crowley. 

However his ears hear the soothing words, the singing, the heart beat, the breathing. He could feel the warmth and smell the fabric softener. He was home and he was safe. Maybe he could allow himself to breath. He felt something else being tucked in with him. He decided he could open his eyes to. There before him was his new friend, rabbit.

He may not have given her a Human name yet, but he loved her. Sometimes it was hard to express what he needed let alone what he felt, but he had soon realised those constraints weren't there with rabbit. 

Rabbit was there by his side the whole time since their recent meeting, even when he got to play with the water in the tub she wasn't far away, enjoying the bathroom scene from the bathroom cabinet. When the adults were looking odd the night before he could say as much to her. When he woke in the middle of the night he wasn't so alone while he waited for someone to come help him.

She also didn't mind when he dribbled on her, or 'smooshed' his head into hers, or just wanted to squeeze her tightly. Dean sometimes got annoyed at that, reminded him to be gentle. He knew he wanted that connection, but apparently not everyone could stand how he expressed it.

He hoped he would learn how eventually, like how he learnt to recognise if someone was joking or not. For now though he would enjoy what he knew.

He noticed his crying had lessened, he was still breathing heavily but much more easily. He could feel that heart beat, the gentle hum, jody's soft breathing. Everything was here. Everything was...

Something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. He accommodated for the fact Dean and Sam were gone but there was something else to...

"That's it Castiel, that's it...just breathe, it was only a nightmare"

It was, but it didn't make it any less scary.

His throat hurt and his eyes stung. He felt so weak, but jody was here and so was Bobby.

Where was Bobby? Maybe he was downstairs, only now realising he was in jody's room, where she keeps his cot. That's why he couldn't see him. 

Somehow that answer didn't sit right though. Something was missing. 

Jody started to rock him, as she walked out the room. He couldn't see where they were going, he decided hiding behind rabbit and blanket was better while he figured this problem out.

"Ok Castiel, let's get you changed" Jody said pressing kisses on his forehead. 

Change? He thought he was already dressed. However a sense of dampness and stickiness came into awareness. His top clinging to his skin from sweatiness. It was a little uncomfortable. A feeling of embarrassment crawled in a little to. 

He had realised normal things were going to be a little bit different pretty quickly. Being dependent on someone else was definitely unnatural. He was a soldier of heaven, who could travel worlds in a second, and wield great power. 

Now he struggled to move, he had to eat, sleep, multiple clothes, contact, comfort, bathing and...changing. 

He had been very upset at everything for a good few weeks when this happened. People wouldn't listen to him, would get things wrong, couldn't fix things. It was frustrating and lonely. 

He could tell Sam and Dean were struggling but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even help himself.

Things have changed a little bit though. Although many things still make him feel a bit uncomfortable, he trusted his friends. 

He learnt that trying to struggle at the things that made his friends uncomfortable was hurting them to. Once he let his friends help, he felt a lot better to. He would be clean, comfortable, and happier, his friends would be calmer to. 

So when Jody got rid of his nightmare ridden clothes and popped a fresh nappy on him, he felt a lot better. She let him for go the trousers and t-shirt for the moment. He enjoyed letting his feathers puff and trace against his back, and the air against his back. 

The both of them settled on the floor where Jody had gotten out a play mat for him to investigate. He loved the different noises it made, and looking at the angel in the reflection of the little plastic mirrors. There was lots of interesting textures to feel to. 

He was lost in it as Jody carefully straightened out the feathers of his wings. It was relaxing and easy nothing like he had felt earlier. 

Wait. He was upset earlier. Because Dean and Sam....they were hurt... He was coming up with a plan... Something was missing...

Bobby. Where was Bobby ?

"Odie?" 

"Yes cas?" 

"Bubee?"

Jody looked slightly uneasy.

"Bobby has gone to see Sam and Dean sweetie to see how they're doing"

"Bubee gon?"

"Yes, but he'll be back soon poppet" 

Castiel felt like crying all over again but he could be strong, he could brave, or at least brave enough. 

He crawled over to Jody dragging rabbit with him and on to her lap snuggling into her.

He would not cry.

"I know cas, it sucks like hell but it'll be ok. Bobby always sorts things, be it a busted car or a broken bone, Bobby will always fix things."

Castiel thought back and knew this to be mostly true. Bobby was an expert hunter, an extraordinary researcher, and trained in the art of Winchester parenting. Bobby did fix most situations, like when his film wasn't working he made it go again, and when Dean had cut his arm when tinkering one of the cars out back, he stitched it back up. 

But Bobby was just a man. What if this was something he couldn't mend? 

"'K Odie" Castiel sniffled, there was no use arguing, there was nothing else they could do.

Maybe there was? Maybe there was still a plan to be made...he could still be helpful. He would have to work hard but maybe, just maybe he could still be the winchesters saving grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comment and feedback :)


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys im so sorry its been way to long since i updated but as promised not abandoned and never will be. Uni didnt finish till august, then i got a gross cold and i needed to enjoy my holiday but im so happy to be writing again!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy, its a shorter chapter but hopefully the next chapter wont be too long xxx
> 
> please comment and feedback, it would be much appreciated :)

Breathe. 

Just breathe.

One breathe in.

One breathe out.

If Bobby kept breathing, everything will be fine. 

Sort of.

Bobby had never been great at processing emotional situations. He, like many others, had succumbed to hunter’s constipation when it came to dealing with emotions. It was easier to let all the words, thrums, buzzes and movements blur and wash over him, becoming nothing. It meant not listening to what had happened and not seeing Dean’s limp body, sunken on a hospital bed, in intensive care, with a tube shoved down his throat.

Dammit. 

This may not be his first time in this position, but it still hurts like a searing wrench tearing into his guts. Seeing Dean like this was something he could never get used to. The pale clammy skin, the deep bruising on his face, the mummy like bandages encasing his head and arms, the multiple needles, endless tubes and intertwining wires hanging off of Dean’s arm. He was lost in the mechanical movements of Dean’s chest, as the machine gently pushed air in to his lungs, and as unnatural as it was, it was easier than looking at Dean’s face. Everything was so much, an unrelenting pressure that was getting harder to quash, maybe it was better to let it all fade and disappear, and everything was fine, just fine.

“Mr. Singer, are you ok?” a voice broke through.

Bobby startled, the nurse with mint green scrubs came into focus again. Her hand rested lightly on his shoulder, her blue eyes gleaming with evident worry, her freckles forming a light dusting on her face, her soft strands of her hair, though mussed, glowed with the weak light of the sun through the window around her young face.

The question finally registered to his brain. Was he ok?   
His eyes were stinging, his breathing was a little shaky, his hands trembling, his stomach wanted to execute a projectile movement, so on balance probably not.

“Umm yeah, sorry I-” 

“It’s ok, how about I get you a chair,” she reassured as she guided Bobby to the simple vinyl chair by Dean’s bed.

“Thanks, sorry I know the last thing you need is me falling on you,” Bobby weakly chuckled.

“It’s ok, my superwoman strength always comes in handy” she smiled softly. She was nice, Bobby could hit himself when he realised he didn’t even know her name. He tried to glance at her name badge that twisted behind her arm, she caught his eye and he succumbed to a deep blush. ‘Great, she must think I’m some kinda creep!’ Bobby despaired, fortunately she seemed to pick up on his social faux pas as she almost giggled.

“Georgie, my names Georgie, sorry my other name tag met its fate when I accidently chucked it in the wash, pins completely out of whack” she smiled.

Bobby chuckled lightly, “Nice to meet you Georgie please call me Bobby, Mr. Singer makes me feel too old” he said quietly as if trying not to disturb Dean, even though a minor apocalypse couldn’t wake him at the moment. 

“Nice to meet you Bobby” she smiled warmly.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Bobby continued to take in the crappiness of the situation. There were several monitors, all with different sets of lines and waves, numbers rising and falling, Bobby could probably point out the heart one but after that he had no idea after that. What he knew for certain, was the amount of beeps and trills was doing his head in, it was as if the whole ward’s machinery was competing against each other.

He became distracted by the strange orange like fluid that slowly drained from what appeared to be Dean’s chest into clear cylinders, which didn’t help to reassure his currently weak stomach. Bobby definitely could identify, what he knew was a urinary catheter into a half full bag attached to the bed, Dean was not going to be happy.

Georgie’s voice broke his thoughts once more, “If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I know everything just goes in one ear and out the other for everyone, it is a lot to take in, sometimes it can feel like a massive info dump, but yeah, fire away when you’re ready,” she rambled, slightly nervously. 

As much a wished this would all be a horrible dream and hoping really hard would   
have Dean cracking jokes and singing rock songs off-tune in the shower every morning, this was reality and it wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

“Thanks, that would be really appreciated, things may have gone over me a little.”

“No problem, before we start would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee?” 

“You don’t have a bottle of whiskey anywhere do ya?” 

“Sadly not” she giggled.

“Shame, a water would be great thank you”

“Coming right up!” she smiled. Bobby fell back into his thoughts for a while as   
Georgie went to fetch a plastic cup at the water machine. He observed the activities of the hospital ward, some of the staff were laughing as they exchanged weekend news and failed dates, families coming and going with refills of coffee, some talkative and bubbly, others quiet and distant. He watched everyone dance around each other; cleaners mopping around the nurses plotting on large charts, as doctors huddled in corners in deep conversation. It was a pleasant enough distraction but those can only go so far. Turning back to Dean, he refused to let himself feel so distant, this was his son for god’s sake, him being a bit ruffed up wasn’t going to change that. Minding the medical paraphernalia, Bobby shuffled his chair closer to Dean’s bed letting down the bed side so he could get closer. Gently he took Dean’s hand in his, gripping it to give it some sense of life. “What on earth did you idjits get into?” bobby whispered, a reply he hoped for never coming.

Almost seamlessly, if it wasn’t for her foot catching the chair causing her to stumble, Georgie settled into the chair next bobby again popping his cup of water on the bedside table next to him, minding his arm that was holding Dean’s.

“So…What would you like to know first?”

The conversation was long and left Bobby feeling raw and ready for blood. Sam and Dean had been found near the abandoned manor they had gone to investigate. A group of hikers had been hoping for shelter from the rain that was pelting all those bellow punishingly, so headed to the manor for shelter. Instead they stumbled upon the bloodied, unconscious bodies of Sam and Dean in the neighbouring wooded grounds, the 10th and 11th victims to the house. When paramedics arrived they were hypothermic and with critical injuries. They had been in the rain for hours. 

They were rushed to the hospital not long after, and became the attention of the surgeons. Both Sam and Dean had an impressive list of injuries, all of which incurred hours of tireless and delicate work. They had taken some brutal hits, breaking many of Sam’s bones narrowly avoiding shattering them, internal bleeding threatening with a branch impaled in his side, Dean’s right lung punctured, bleeding, and head contused and bruised. It was arduous and gnarly as the medical team worked to warm them and fix their injuries, but by the skin of their teeth the Winchesters were stabilised. Just.

Sam was now recovering in a high dependency unit, the majority of his body in plaster cast and pins, lethargic but slowly recovering well. Dean had been sedated and muscle relaxed to let the ventilator do its job, to allow Dean’s body to recover without large pressure from breathing. There was no knowing how he would be when he woke up, but the signs were looking promising. They hoped that they would be able to start reducing his sedation in a couple of days, but it would be down to Dean as to whether he’d want to start waking up.

“-but like I said these two are quiet the fighters, the doctors are quiet happy with how they’re both doing and hopefully we can get them home soon, but unfortunately you need to be prepared that soon could end up being a month or more”

“Ok…It’s good they’re in good hands…”

They shared a sad smile until the shrill ring of Bobby’s phone ripped through the silence. Bobby fumbled as he opened the flip phone to see the caller ID. Jody 3 missed calls.

“I’m so sorry, is there a place I can take this”

“Of course the family room has good reception. It’s by reception on the right”

“Thank you, for everything”

“Your welcome, I’ll be here if you need anything”

Fortunately, the family room was quiet, all of the families now post lunch assuming their bedside visiting position. It wasn’t the best room Bobby had ever been in, but it was practical and cosy. He was starting to eye the free bread available on the side, realising he hadn’t eaten since his measly gas station breakfast. 

He decided to call first, he could hold off dinner a little longer. Jody picked up almost immediately.

“Bobby?”

“yeah it’s me, sorry I missed your calls the signal hear sucks”

“Its fine, more importantly how are you and the boys?”

“I’m alright, the boys…”

“less so…”

“Yh…Anyway, how are you and your boy? how’s cas?”

“I’m fine, tired… Cas is… well he’s Cas. He’s just out of sorts at the moment,   
understandably, but its definitely exhausting”

“Nightmares?”

“No he’s fidgety- Castiel no. no,” the phone was temporarily muffled as a frustrated whine could be heard “Castiel come sit here, Bobby’s on the phone,” Bobby smirked as he heard the faint ‘bubee’ on the background “yes bobby, why don’t we have a cuddle while I talk to him?”

More babble could be heard as Cas could be heard climbing up onto Jody, the phone muffling the almost sing song chant of ‘bubee ‘one, bubee ‘one’.  
“You guys ready?” Bobby smirked.

“Yes, like I said fidgety, he keeps trying to crawl off places where I can’t see him, and for somebody with big wings he can be a good hider when he wants to be, scares the crap out of me, an hour it took me to find him! I only turned my back for a second”

“That sounds like cas”

“Indeed, I’m getting too old for this, that kid is way too energetic for his own good. We’ve had several minor bumps this morning”, a ‘cas owee’ interjected loudly, “yes sweetie, all better now” and a kissing noise accompanied.

“He keeps trying to walk, been cruising round all the furniture in the living room”

“Someone is keeping busy”

“Yes, not that it’s not great it’s just not the right time…Bobby…how is Sam and Dean?”

“I, umm, I haven’t seen Sam yet but he’s apparently doing better, starting to wake up more, limbs busted badly but he’ll be ok”

“And Dean?”

“He’s…he’s got a nasty head injury and… a tube down his…he has a machine to help   
him breathe. He had a bleed so they have to give his lungs a rest or something”

“Oh Bobby…”

“He’ll be ok, Dean always has a way of pulling through”  
Bobby can hear the way Jody’s throat sticks in her throat but she manages to say “He does”

There’s a heavy silence till Jody is able to break it, “are you sure you’re ok there Bobby, I can always come up and meet you-”

“It’s ok Jody, I’ll manage, anyway Cas needs to be somewhere safe and those wings aren’t exactly discreet. Besides, I need to deal with this case before any other idjit gets themselves hurt”

“Just please make sure you get some help…”

“Sure will, I think there’s some hunters not too far away…maybe even Garth actually…”

“Good just stay safe”

“Will do. I better go, I still need to see Sam”

“Ok, take care Bobby, send my love to Sam and Dean, and please be careful…”

“You know me Jody, I’m the best hunter in the state, safe is my middle name”  
Jody scoffed but it made them both smile “I’ll speak to you later James Bond, for now I’m pretty sure I’ve got a diaper to change” 

Bobby wrinkled his nose with a grin, glad he didn’t have to deal with that specific chore with his very safe distance, “Ok Jody, I’ll call you later after I’ve talked to Sam.”

“Ok Bobby see you later” a faint ‘bye bubee’ chirping in too.

“Bye Jody, bye Cas” Bobby spoke as he sadly hung up, but more determined than ever. 

He would see Sam, he would get on the case, close the case and burn those bastards to hell, heal Sam and Dean somehow, and get home, and be with his family. Bobby was done with his loved was being put in the shitter and being punished nine ways to Sundays. 

It would end now.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everybody!!!!! im am SO sorry this chapter is so late, i am a terrible person i cant believe how long its been since my last update, i hope everyone has had a great holidays and that you enjoy this chapter, although i have to warn you guys the end of this story is insight (about 3 chapters) but hope you guys still are enjoying it :D

His whole body didn’t feel real. Parts hurt with furious vengeance and others almost didn’t exist. He figured the analgesia he was on was pretty strong, he hadn’t felt so surreal in a long time. His eyelids felt heavy and he made no effort to open them. He just enjoyed the colours that danced across his eyelids in an attempt to distract himself from the throbbing pain that burnt up his legs. It would move like waves coming and going every time he adjusted to be comfortable.

His head was a mess but his memories were gradually realigning. He remembered the rain, he remembered the dirt, remembered Dean and his gormless face. Though the rest was a little fuzzy it was enough to know what a boneheaded move they had made out there. How could they have been so stupid?

“Sam?” a voice said like pouring sand, soft yet a little gritty. 

“You idiot, come on Sam”, maybe not like sand but more like a radio, the auto tune just coming into range but not quite the soft static lilting yet a little on edge. 

“Sam?” The voice sounded desperate now but more familiar.

“Bobby?” He spoke to the void.

 

“Sam! Yes it’s me, come on son, open your eyes up for me” yes, how could that gruff voice be anything else? It was Bobby, thank goodness.

 

“Bobby” Sam groaned, relief evident as he let out a heavy sigh. He dared to crack his eyes open and was pleasantly surprised by the low light level, a mint green curtain drawn across the large window. 

There before him, looking a little more haggard than usual, was Bobby, the bags under his eyes a little prominent, his cap more askew but it was Bobby, and Sam couldn’t be happier in that moment.

“How did you get here?”

“How do you think Moron, magic carpet ride?” Bobby smirked, Sam drowsily returned the sentiment with his own small smile. “I drove, can’t exactly get an angel ride over… those tickets are hard to find at the moment”

 

“No… haven’t got the tickets either…” Sam said drowsily.

“You ok there Sam?”

“Yeah everything just a bit…woolly…sorry”

“It’s ok, I can deal with woolly, how you feeling?”

 

“I’ve definitely felt better… My legs feel bad but they’d feel a lot worse without the morphine” Sam said lazily gesturing to the three IV syringe drivers that were filled with some pretty powerful pain relief, definitely some of Sam’s best friends at the moment, “My legs… I can’t bear to look at them at the moment, the surgeons had to… they’re a mess, got pins and all sorts sticking out of them…”   
He remembered the first glimpse he got of them, he almost felt teary. 

He had managed to crack his eyes long enough to see the damage that had been left when one of the nurses were changing his dressings. Long, thick, raw wounds from the surgeons relieving the pressure that his broken bones were putting on the surrounding tissues. Sam was used to gore, but his stomach turned and wretched anyway. 

 

“They’re hopeful I’ll be able to get back on them again… at some point” he mumbled. The doctors had said they were confident they had intervened in time too extensive damage had been caused but they couldn’t be sure, it would be a long road to recovery.

“I’m so sorry Sam”

"Not your fault...how's Dean?" Bobby looked hesitant, it must be bad.

"Please Bobby they won't tell me much..." He knew it was because they were afraid of upsetting him.

"He's still asleep... And he still has the breathing tube...he's stable, they said he just needs time to rest, he should wake up in a few days”

Sam could only say "ok" his assurance barely brushed.

“He’s in good hands Sam, it may take some time but we'll get there"

"Yh... I just wished this never happened"

 

"Sam, what did happen?"

 

"We got it wrong. Only a little but enough for it to-" Sam almost choked.

"It's ok Sam. Take yur time Sam"

Sam took a deep breath.

"The house... it used to be a boarding house for vulnerable children. Orphans. In the 1900s it was run by a guy called Jack Crichton, he inherited the house from his grandmother after she passed away, moved in not long after with his wife. They couldn't have children so decided to somewhat adopt all these kids to make up for it. Things were fine until the Great Depression hit, and things went to hell. Crichton became a drunk, his anger grew, took it out on the kids, his wife. 

"On 29th February 1934, the police arrived on the property after reports of abuse started to come in. However all the children had disappeared as well as Crichton, just wreckage of gore inside. His wife was the only one left and she was catatonic was till the day she died at the psychiatric home 40 miles away. Police searched but could never find him.

"Dean and I we... we figured that it must be Crichton's spirit behind the attacks, if we could find his bones and burn them then it would solve the problem..."

 

"So what went wrong?"

"Couldn't find all the bones, bastard had parts hidden all over the place, we'd thought we'd found most of it. The problem was we weren't just dealing with him, he's able to control the children, used them to attack us, slow us down, they're scared shitless of him. Some of the attacks from recently had happened in the wooded grounds, so we figured he had remains buried somewhere down there. We'd started digging but didn't get very far...he threw Dean so hard..."

Bobby could see Sam was wavering "its ok son" he said taking Sam's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sam took a deep breath and continued.

"We couldn't sort out the grounds remains, I'm not even sure we covered the whole manor, the place is so big. We need to finish this quickly before someone else is hurt. The police have cordoned it off but it won't stop people, they just want a good scare"

"Yh bunch of morons. It's ok Sam I'll make sure the place is finished"

"You need to burn it all Bobby" Sam said almost desperately “you can use TNT for all I care. That smarmy dick is crafty, he needs to be destroyed, and the children need to be put to rest"

Bobby could only nod, it was part of the many ugly truths that there was nothing nice or fair for anyone in this world, not even innocents could catch a break. 

 

"You better have back up"

"Of course I do I'm not stupid Sam"

"Who is it Bobby"

"... Garth..."

"Garth, seriously Bobby!" Sam almost shouted, his heart monitor making itself known.

"I know, I know but there's no one else in the area. Now I know what's in store we can plan this better, we know how this dick head operates"

 

"Just...just be careful, I don't want an angry Jody on my case, who would look after Cas then"

 

"Will do"

 

"How is Jody and Cas?"

"They're good, Cas is being a little mischief as normal, decided now was the time for learning how to walk, and Jody’s running ragged after him"

 

Sam chuckled "well he has always had impeccable timing. I hope this is all over soon, I can't wait to be back home. This was such a stupid idea"

"No Sam. You can't go blaming yourself. This needed to be dealt with, and we will fix this. That arsehole is going to hell, Dean's going to wake up, we're going to get you both of you on your feet, and we're going home. We'll go back to watching endless children's film and we'll call it quits. You boys have done more than anyone could have dreamed of, maybe it's time for a new chapter in our lives"

"Yeah, I think your right. I think me and Dean ran to this thinking it would solve some itch we had for being in one place for so long, in truth I think we were scared that things have actually been perfect"

Sam's eyes started to run, his emotions shouting louder than the pain in his legs. Everything was perfect, they had a family, they had some normality, it was happy, they had to strive for it but it was there. It was everything he had been working and hoping for and he allowed himself and Dean to be blinded. He was so stupid.

"Sam stop it" Bobby said pulling him back out of his thoughts 

"I'm sorry Bobby"

"Its ok son, it's ok" 

They sat in silence for a while, no more needed to be said. It wasn't long till one of the nurses came along to set up Sam's next course of pain relief. Bobby decided it was best time to leave Sam to rest, seeing the way he struggled to keep his eyes open, his face from grimacing. 

Sam understood and just begged Bobby to stay safe. He was going to need it. 

 

\--------------

 

"Bobby, I think we actually were supposed to take the last right hand turn instead of left..."

Bobby let out a slow controlled breath out through his nose, a technique he'd learnt in a Buddhist meditation book he'd read. He had found it had helped him quiet well in lower level stress scenarios to help him keep calm and level headed, but it was being sorely tested at this point.

"Why do you think that Garth?"

"Well that's Egerton farm up ahead and according to the map that's 20 miles away from Crichton's manor...gosh this map is hard to follow" Garth chuckled nervously to himself as he squinted closer to the map.

Bobby could practically feel the hot bubbling annoyance try to tear out of him and punch Garth in the face. They had gone wrong three times trying to find this god forsaken manor costing them a good few hours in the process. He was already wired at the prospect of this hunt that had famously hurt so many people and trying to find the place was exhausting him.

Not to mention Garth's never ending energy and "contributing" was definitely for somebody with more patience than Bobby currently had. When Bobby opened his hotel door he was confronted by a barrage of balloons and bunches of flowers while being tackled into an extremely uncoordinated, smothering, awkward hug that had the temperament of a cocker spaniel trying to love a wall.

Suffice to say, Bobby was not in the best of moods   
“Garth, if you don’t give me the map in the next five seconds, your ass will be on the ground, out of this car as it drives away, before you have the time to say ‘Mr Fizzles needs to be stuffed where the sun don’t shine’!”,  
Garth gulped, eyes wide before gingerly handing over the wilting map. Nobody challenged Bobby Singer’s word without consequences.   
Garth never handled uncomfortable silences well, the undertones of them he found unsettling. It’s why he developed the art babble and waffle, to cope with this, however it is not to everybody’s liking. Which is why even before he even attempted to open his mouth, a calloused palm was placed across it, silencing him immediately.

“Can you please just shut your pie hole, for 5 minutes, before I officially lose my patience” Bobby grumbled, not raising his eyes from the map. Only a mumbled apology pitifully followed from behind Bobby’s hand.  
“Thank you. To be honest this isn’t really making any sense, could have sworn we went the other way yet we still ended up away from the manor…”  
“hmmaymm-”  
Bobby removed his hand away from Garth

“Maybe… we are being redirected away from the property?”  
“how do you mean?”  
“All the people who ended up there didn’t get there by driving, they were all walking, hiking, even Sam and Dean’s Car wasn’t found at the property, and the it could be because they didn’t want it to get damaged while they were hunting but Baby was found way away from the main drive, because they- the ghost guy, Crichton- could sense they were coming, maybe he was trying to actively disadvantage them, tire them out, leave supplies behind, disorientate them so he would have the upper hand ”

 

"You know Garth... That's the first useful thing you've said today"

Garth practically beamed with praise as he tried to sneak a little self-fist pump when he thought Bobby was busy restarting the car. Bobby got his own tired groan in, all the same.

They promptly turned the car around, but made a slower journey not letting any detail or clue to the manors where a bouts be missed.

It wasn't long till they found a faded and overgrown sign to Crichton manor. It was about 250 yards from a discreet opening, into woodlands over taken by ivy and nettles. It was so easily missed, it was only by pure chance or local knowledge that it could ever be found. 

Bobby's heart sunk as he explored the entrance. Only an off road vehicle or a heavy duty one would be able to get down here now, the route dingy and haggard, it would burst his tyres in seconds, and tight bends that would stick him in a ditch. He knew this was a likelihood, the impala being recovered from down the road by police for the boys. Poor thing was currently sitting in an impoundment yard, till Dean or Sam could take baby home, Bobby knew it was next on his list of endless things to do.

Garth was wearing the same glum face, they would have to walk it.

"Bobby, I don't think we're gonna be able to carry everything down there. The map says it’s a good mile and a half to the house and the stuff is heavy"

"It's ok Garth, I have a backup plan"

"Really" Garth brightened but still inquisitive. 

"Well of course what did you think I had in the back, a frigging horse?"

“You had it covered with a sheet..." Garth mumbled looking to the floor

Bobby eye rolled as he went to the back of the pick up to start unloading his homemade, reinforced wagon with their "plan" safely on board. 

"Were you even listening earlier? Now help me get these down here before I start regretting this" 

Garth rushed over and they gently got their precious loads on to the ground. 

"It was just a lot to take in, I mean I'm just really worried for the boys and it's important -"

"Stop Garth! Just... Stop. I know this is difficult but we cannot afford to waste any more time. This bastard is crafty and sadistic, and this ain't going to be some luau on a beach in Hawaii, we have to protect ourselves more than ever, so put these on and let’s get going" Bobby ranted as he rifled through their stock to find iron plating and a large bag of rock salt.

"Put the plaiting on to cover your torso and try to keep it out of view, it's uncomfortable and heavy but we can't take the chance, hopefully if they attempt to attack you, the ghosts will evaporate before they can try. Also stuff some salt in your pockets in case you lose your gun at any point, it'll buy you time to get it back."

"Thanks Bobby" Garth said whilst dutifully carrying out his mentors instructions.

"Don't thank me yet boy" 

Once they loaded the bare essentials on to the trailer and stuffed as much ammo as possible on their person it was time to move. Bobby was terrified. 

The closer they approached to the manor, Bobby could feel his anxiety stepping up the pressure, as he pushed his heavy load down the jolty track. 

They passed the left over police tape and coffee cups from where the boys and many others had been found. It was sickening. 

The manor was an austere place that presided in one of the woodlands largest clearings, accompanied with an unkempt pond and mire. Although around the edges decay could be seen, it still maintained an image of excellence and pride that seemed impossible given nobody living had inhabited it for over 70 years. 

"I don't like the look of this place Bobby" Garth panted trying to catch his breath from the trek as they reached the outskirts of the clearing, letting his tired body slump against his cart.

"Me neither."

Although the sky was mainly clear the air felt heavy and cloying. Bobby grabbed his binoculars to try to get a glimpse of the residents. It was when he looked to the small attic window he saw a young face looking directly at him. 

His heart was in his throat. Had they been finished before they had even started?

The girl slowly raised her hand to the window pane resting it gently against it. Bobby could just about make out the scars that marred her palm. She then started to mouth words to him.

'Help us'

"Jesus Christ..." Bobby sighed empathetically. 

"Poor things" Garth whispered “we need to put these little ones to rest"

"Yes, we do” Bobby said. He couldn't begin to imagine what these kids have gone through not only in their living years but their deceased ones to, being stuck with an abusive dick like Crichton.

"Right let’s get moving, we need to check there's no living morons in the house. We'll get the carts in, prime the and set the device, do a search of the place then get the hell out here, hopefully the explosion will take care of any attachments in the house. Then we will finish the grave site in the woods. You cover, while I get everything sorted, are we good?"

"Yes sir" Garth affirmed raising his shotgun in preparation, "let's go"

Bobby nodded before giving one last look to the attic, where more frightened eyes now looked upon him. He raised his hand to mirror the girl's before mouthing 'we'll save you'

There was hope they'd all get through this. 

With trepidation they moved on the house. With speed they got the carts onto the porch and into reception area. It was a grand but creaky space with hardwood floors and panelling, nice flammable materials, perfect. 

Quickly they set up a protective circle of salt with the addition of a base layer of glue so no ghost hijinks could move it, they couldn't afford it to.

Garth dutifully had his shotgun primed and ready with a likeness Bobby could describe as akin to a Meerkat, as he kept look out.

Bobby could feel the house itch around him, as lights tinkered and floor boards groaned. 

"Don't try me, you ghost bastard" Bobby mumbled 

He pulled back the cover to reveal his iron caged explosive master piece. It had been a good while since Bobby had gotten to express his hand for pyrotechnics, and this was going to be more than satisfying.

He set 40 minutes. 40 minutes to sweep through the house check there is nobody living after they were put in position, then get the hell out.

"You ready?" Bobby whispered to Garth 

"Yeah, I think so" Garth jittered, but his face steeled with determination.

"Good" Bobby nodded before reaching one last time into the cart for the two jugs of holy oil he had stashed "here, we'll make a trail as we go. If this doesn't purify the grounds at least it'll help burn this house to the ground”

Garth nodded, taking the jug in one hand and raising his shotgun in his right.

"We move together, try not to get separated" Bobby reminded, it was too dangerous.

Bobby grabbed the first cart, they would place it in the east wing drawing room, the most central part of that side of the house. 

He felt worried about leaving the other cart behind but it was unlikely Crichton would be able to mess with it. A hope he would hold on for dear, especially with the amount of iron and salt protecting it.

 

They stalked the hallway, the wheels of the cart squeaking gently as they went, it was first time Bobby had seen Garth so quiet. Bobby could feel the hairs on his neck heckle as the temperature plummeted, dragon like breath floating from his heavy breathes. Crichton was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading i hope you guys liked it please comment they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside ;D


	9. Update/ Not a chapter

Hello everyone, I just wanted to reassure everyone and say the next chapter is on the way! I'm probably half way through so far

I do want to say sorry it's been so long since my last update but life has been crazy. I have just finished my degree which involved 5 months of work placement and a dissertation and another essay both of which where horrible... But I've passed with a 2:1 ! So it was worth it in the end and as of tomorrow I'm starting my new and first proper job, which I'm super excited and nervous about. Long story short sadly didn't have as much time as I wanted to write my fic but I'm on it now ...hopefully ;) 

Will update so see you all soon xxxx


	10. Chapter 9 official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I’m so so sorry how long it’s been this year has been the craziest and starting my new job more so, I work 12.5 hour shifts both days and nights which means nothing is straight forward and it unfortunately has meant this got left a bit. I also have to admit I really struggled to write this chapter but the next one should be a lot easier. I hope you guys like it and please leave comments and feed back I apologies again for grammar and spelling this was done on my phone xxx

Bobby had often wondered what it would be like to be a bird or even an angel. To fly high above the world and its problems without a care. He wondered what it would be like to fly without metal and man made contraptions, to immerse himself in the authentic experience of self sustaining flight. Such thoughts didn’t seem to matter as much now, as he is hurtled across the landing of Crichton manor.

Bobby could feel his organs jerk as his ribs fractured, protesting against the force of his impact against the floor. Time seemed to stop as Bobby's head bounded harshly.

As blackness clouded his vision, Bobby could feel the urge to vomit rising from his gut, but he wouldn't give that son of a bitch the satisfaction. He should have skipped lunch. As his vision cleared the only thought that ran through his mind was 'where the hell is Garth?!'

He knew that this hunt wasn't gonna be easy, but this hunt was more batshit crazy than Rufus Turner with a bottle a jack, a flame thrower and a nest of wendigos. 

Fighting the abusive ghost was relentless, Crichton had been following him too closely for bobby’s comfort and with the children at his disposal they were out numbered. He barely had time to ready his shotgun and load rock salt into that smug bastards face. 

Catching his breathe Bobby rose to his feet, joints creaking as Crichton evaporated and vanished. He took in the chaos unfolding from his view on the landing. The initial bomb they secured was still ticking in the safety of salt and iron and Bobby could weep with relief. The second bomb had been the start of their troubles, when they were forced to hastily set up as they took cover in the centre of the East wing. They were taken by surprise to say the least, when the time code of the bomb decided to skip from 40 minutes to 4. 

 

They didn't have a chance to fix it. Crichton was hot on their tails, deciding three rounds of rock salt was just three to many for his entertainment. They now had a royally pissed off poltergeist. With heavy furniture sailing across he room with brute force they had no choice but to get the hell out of dodge in a Hail Mary of rock salt fire. Breaking a hard left they escaped the trail of gasoline that was about to ignite in a blaze. Bobby can safely say he had never run so fast in his life as the east wing of the manor was engulfed in flames. 

Bobby made it to the bottom of the grande stairs gathering his breath. The Coast was clear but he could see flames licking their way down the end of the corridor to his right. As Bobby went to turn away he noticed running through the flames with a mighty scream was a child no older than eight years old. Bobby felt his heart shiver as the painful shriek hit him. However before the child could reach bobby's range, the child sparked and flickered as he disappeared into the ether. His bones had burned, Bobby thought. The child had been freed, the plan was working.   
Quickly Bobby checked the timer of the bomb, 27minutes remained. It was something.

The iron chest plate wore heavy on him but he was reluctant to ditch it. Crichton had already attempted to sucker punch him in the chest, to latch on to his soul, but the plating stopped him. Thank god. 

He just had to get through this and it would be over 

He needed to go deeper into the heart of the house and find where that moron Garth had gone.

He took the entrance behind the stairway with his shot gun readied. With his ears pricked he listened for the slightest disturbance. He needn’t have had the best hearing to have registered the mass of clanging echoing out of a nearby stairwell that lead to the lower ground quarters. It likely would have been where the staff of the original owners worked. 

Primed and ready he began to stalk down the narrow steps. His cloudy breathe prepared him for the adolescent ghost that lurked at the bottom with a hefty chunk of wood. Bobby could see the timidness, his hesitation on the boys face but no chance could be taken, and the rock salt blew the boy away with cry. 

 

They clattering and chill got worse as he moved down the hall. Bobby took in a deep breath as he approached a door in the dim light. However before he could enter the door flung open and a ball of energy bounded into him.

"Garth!! Where the hell have you been!!"

"No time Bobby we need to leave the immediate area now!" 

Bobby wasn't even given the opportunity to retort as Garth latched on to his arm and dragged him with more strength than you'd expect for such a lanky guy.

In seconds just as they dove round a corner ripples of pure power pounded through the walls. Debris could be heard smashing to the floor as the manor shook with the aftershock. 

"What the hell was that!" Bobby shouted at Garth, not caring that his breathe had been knocked out of him.

"Cookin on gas, Garth style!"

"You blew up the kitchen"

Garth shrugged jittery with energy and adrenaline 

"That takes care of the lower ground!" 

"Congratulations you idjit, just remember we’re still in the bloody house!!"

"Whoops?" Garth supplied awkwardly and bobby felt like he could’ve punched him. “ I’m sorry bobby it’s just I remember watching a documentary one time about architecture, and apparently-”

“It doesn’t matter Garth!”

“Anyway there was a strong chance that some of the children may have been buried there and if not the blast would’ve taken out a good portion of connecting rooms. I think I might have been right coz Crichton followed me here which is why I had to hurry it so much, there was a surprising amount of iron in there!” 

As they let the air go silent as they got their breathing under control, quiet distant cries could be heard. More souls freed? Bobby could only pray.

They were both caught by surprise when Crichton burst in front of them. Garth shrieked and flung an iron rod he absentmindedly had in his hand. However this barely clipped Crichton, and bobby could have cried.

Crichton jerked and sparked, growling in disgust and with a roar he struck out his arms towards the walls either side of them and then with force drew the walls towards him. Garth and Bobby leaped in different directions to escape tumbling walls crashing down. 

As Bobby collected him self blinking dust out of his eyes he realised that Garth and him were separated.

Again.

Balls!

“Garth!!”

A muffled “I’m ok” just about made it through the new made wall. “Just run!”

He didn't know where he was headed but he set off with all the urgency he had remaining. Down one of the many connecting hallways at his side was another set of stairs that led to the ground then first floor at another end of the house and he took the exit with little thought. As he staggered up, 2 bright white lights ascended through the floors and the relief he felt was pure.

When he reached the first floor his lungs struggled to catch up, he settled into an alcove where a bookcase or decorative table would have been. For the moment he at least had some cover.

As his breathing became less laboured he reloaded his shot gun and tried to think. Indeed most of the ground floor was in flames and rising, but only a handful of ghosts had been set free so far. From the size of the house there must have been more children living here? Where were the rest of the bones in the house ?

A flicker of white caught his eye and he readied himself, getting to his feet, finger itching on the trigger as he turned.

He refrained though, recognising the child before him as the one from the attic. Up close he could see she was about eleven years old, her soft curled hair tied back in a tatty ribbon to match her tatty dress. Despite the rising heat of the house, Bobby only felt frozen in her presence. All was quiet in this small alcove. 

"Help?" She whispered and Bobby felt a pang of sadness lye heavy in him. 

"Yes... I'm here to help... What's your name?"

"Jemima...Jemima Grove" the girl spoke timidly, her fingers knotting nervously in the skirt of her dress

"Hello Jemima Grove, I'm Bobby Singer"

She was shaking ever so slightly as she mustered up her courage. 

"Bobby Singer help"

Bobby hesitantly kneeled on the ground to meet her level, but not quiet abandoning his gun.

"I'm gonna try, but I need you give me a hand Jemima "

"Bobby singer...listen"

The request felt strange but he understood 

"I promise to listen Jemima"

"The others...didn't listen. Nobody listened"

"The others?"

"The other people...with the guns, I tried to show them but they kept sending me away, I didn't mean to scare them"

Bobbys gut sank, Sam and Dean.

"It's..it's ok Jemima, I'm listening now... Do you know where I might find the other children, and Crichton"

The girl nodded grimness seeping into her face. 

"He... took us... After...after what he did to us..." her voice became thick with fear and bobby Knew if she was living there would be tears.

"Ok can you tell me where that is?" Bobby tried to gently pry.

 

"the red room"

"The red room?" His gut uneasy

"It's where he would take us...when we had... Where we had to do penance for our sins." her face was filled with such sorrow Bobby could barely take it. "I don't like it in there"

This was definitely some Jane Eyre bullshit. 

" he said we’re here because God thinks we're impure. That we have to atone"

When bobby looked at the girl more closely. He could make out scars on her hands and arms as if a crop had been struck against them repeatedly.

 

"That bastard"

"I don't want to go there"

"Don't worry I won't make you Jemima, can you show me the way?" 

She nodded and turned towards the hallway heading towards the North wing 

They walked with pace but never abandoning caution, avoiding the ghosts was hard enough but the fire from the east wing and kitchen was building momentum through the house.

Bobby looked at Jemima as they went, the poor girl was a live wire of anxiety. They needed distraction as the mayhem coursed on.

“Can you tell me more about Crichton Jemima?” 

She adjusted her self slightly as they took another turn.

“He used to be nice...when I was nine he gave me chocolate for my birthday... but then he started to become angry and he would smash things...then that...day happened and we were all so scared”

“I see...”

"After we- he... He used to be like us but then he was able to grow stronger... there was more of us but he-" she said Holding back a whimper "he made Alice disappear, she was with the rest of us and then he came and grabbed her, she turned in to a big light screaming and he got stronger!"

Bobby had heard about this in ghost lore before but it was extremely rare. A ghost could absorb another ghosts energy to harness it for strength. It obliterated the victim, no one new what happened to them afterwards, only God. 

"I'm so sorry Jemima"

"We need help Bobby singer" 

"And I'm going to Jemima, you have to trust me though" 

 

The pair then fell silent again.

The fierce heat began to permeate to the air. It wasn't long till they reached the door. Jemima drew further in on herself at the sight of it. There was a lock at the top of the door, high where none of the children could reach. 

Bobby carefully assessed the door as it was impossible to rule out traps.

"Keep close Jemima" he said as pulled out one of his salt containers and created a salt line round the entrance to the room. With great force bobby kicked the door.  
The age of the frame meant the door fractured easily and they moved in swiftly. 

The room was in deed red. The walls had a thick heavy crimson wallpaper bubbling and peeling away, the old wooden floors covered by worn scarlet. There wasn’t much that adorned the room but the set up seemed to be a home office but had the sense of a headmasters room, with an oak desk and chair sitting proud by the window that looked out onto the back garden. Then in the middle of the biggest wall a heavy cross hung.

Jemima lingered behind bobby to scared to enter. He turned to check on her, she was barely in the room, fear gripping her firmly in place. 

“It’s ok Jemima, you don’t need to come any further”

She nodded but did not relax. He needed to be quick, the smoke was becoming pungent in the air. 

He looked around taking in the layout to find potential hiding spots, there was a small cupboard, some bookcases but nothing to obvious. It didn’t make sense, if Jemima was right and most of the people were taken here where would they fit? 

Bobby coughed and his eyes stung as the smoke began to collect through the floor boards, shit. 

Once he managed to clear his eyes, that’s when he noticed the smoke seemingly seeping under one of the walls. With haste bobby headed to the biggest wall and start hitting his hand against the space. 

Dull, dull... hollow.

Hollow !

“Thank god” and with that he grabbed the oak chair and began to slam it against the wall. Slowly but surely the plaster splintered and crumbled revealing a gloomy cavern, full of bones. The majority looked like they belonged to the children, but at the back was a small collection of large adult bones such as a femur and ribs. 

“Jesus...” Bobby felt his insides twist sharply 

That’s when he heard Jemima scream. Whipping round the girl was cowering in the shadow of Crichton.

“Jemima over here!!” Bobby yelled as he readied his shot gun. Crichton growled as he tried to follow but was blocked by the salt line. The distraction was enough to shoot him away for the moment. 

Grabbing all the remaining salt supplies he had he emptied them on the to the bones. As he reached for his lighter however he felt himself be flung into the wall. 

Sight hazy and thoughts foggy, he barely saw Crichton enter the room having dispersed the the salt line in a gust of wind. 

Jemima whimpered at Bobby’s side as Crichton loomed over the to. 

“You.” Crichton snarled at Jemima and he went to reach her as the child shrunk in on herself.

“Don’t you dare you son of a bitch” Bobby groaned as he tried to prop himself up 

With no thought Crichton reached for bobby’s throat and hauled him into the air. 

Bobby has only been in this position a handful of times in his career and it never got better. As hard as tries the air refuses to break round the compression. He clawed to be released but Crichton only clamped down harder. No salt no gun he could not think what to do next. He could not think, his mind becoming faint...

Then his body slammed to the ground.

“Stay the hell away you dick!!”

Garth...thank... someone 

As bobby looked over he noticed Garth wasn’t alone. A group of eight children stood strong behind unmoving. Crichton’s eyes were fixed upon them furious.

“I think these lot have something they want to say to you” Garth piped.

And with that the children launched upon Crichton all reaching for a share of his soul. It was enough to attract his undivided attention. With that bobby flung the remaining lighter fluid and lighter on top of the bones. He looked amongst the crowd for Jemima and found her sad eyes bright with relief as her soul began to ascend in white.

 

"RUN!" Bobby yelled as Crichton was paralysed by the children. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Down the corridors, down the stairs narrowly avoiding the licking flames, their breathes fighting against the heavy smoke. They could barely see when they reached the foyer, that bobby just about managed to stop Garth colliding with their bomb.

They didn’t stop running till they collapsed on the lawn, breathing like scared rabbits, hearts pounding.

A few shrill screams of the children ripped through the atmosphere as bright burning lights could be seen from the distant window. 

 

And with a few lasting beats the front of the house ripped it's self open.

Bobby covered his face as splinters and dust spewed into the air. It was probably an impressive site to see, but he didn’t dare raise his head. The ground was cool and he could almost let himself drift off in the aftermath of this war zone. He really needed to retire.

 

“We need to get to the forest grave!!” Garth gasped as he lumbered to his feet. 

Bobby groaned, he was so done with this day. His head was very fuzzy, his thoughts like mud, he knew he saw the site earlier...

“Where the hell is it!?” 

“I think it was over here” 

They only had a finite amount of time, the rest of Crichton’s bones were out here and while the house blast will have slowed him down he was still strong.

It didn’t take them long to find the clearing, remembering the police tape and rubbish left by the crews attending Sam and Dean.

Quickly they set up a ring of salt round where Sam and dean had been digging, and began to dig furiously.  
The adrenaline made bobby feel ill, just waiting for any second for everything to go to crap.

“Bobby! Bobby!” 

Bringing him out of his thoughts, he saw what Garth saw, bone.

The elation was cut short when a log flew across the back of Garth’s head and he tumbled to the floor. 

Crichton flickered and phased as he approached with rage. Bobby imagined any king who had lost his kingdom would be pretty pissed about it. 

Once again Crichton was held back by the salt circle but it wouldn’t take long to disrupt. 

Bobby fired his Shotgun, dissipating Crichton in his stride 

“Garth!” But his friend was down, eyes drooping. Shit!

Bobby kept digging, fortunately the soil was softened by the recent rainfall, but his body felt ready to shatter. He took sock of what bones he had and was happy he had most of an adult skeleton from what he saw at the house. 

Bang!! He sent off another round. But Crichton wasn’t sent far.

Taking the rest of garth’s supplies he doused the bones thoroughly, Garth stirred back to consciousness as bobby searched his pockets. 

 

As the lighter fluid rocketed up in flames, Crichton, who had been so close to reaching Garth in amidst the chaos, let out a mighty cry as the remainder of his spirit burnt out into embers. 

"You've just been Garthed and Bobbed, Crichton" Garth slurred as he slowly collapsed to the ground, covering himself in bark. "Jus-just give me a minute...phwoow"

Bobby took a deep breath and shook his head smiling to himself  
"Come on ya idjit lets get you home" 

 

Tired and groggy they heaved their tired limbs back to the truck. They knew a cheap motel bed would be their home for a good two days. Bobby really hoped he hadn't herniated his spine.

Garth was quieter than his normal self as they finally slumped into the seats with a groan.

"I think... I'll just... Close my eyes for a bit now" Garth whispered as he drifted to his right and layed his head against the cool window 

"Don't blame ya" Bobby reassured feeling like maybe it would be best if he took the opportunity to rest his eyes, so they don't end up crashing from exhaustion.

Just as Bobby let his eyes drift he was shocked with the strong insistent vibrations of his phone that was nestled in his top jacket pocket. It was jody.

Immediately he answered 

"Jody?"

Her sigh of relief was clear through the phone and it made bobby's heart race with worry. 

"Bobby!! Oh thank god, I've left 16 messages! Are you okay, you need to come home now!"

Everything she said ran and blurred together in bobby's foggy mind

"Ok jody slow down I-" 

"It's Cas! He's Missing!"

**Author's Note:**

> so thats the first chapter, i do not condone the drugging of children ! i hope you liked it please leave comments and feedback :D


End file.
